Trials and Tribulations of a Secret Engagement
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Follows Zorro/Victoria straight after their engagement in "Affair to Remember" through the rest of the episodes. Based on NWZ. (Please check my profile for a link to the latest radio interview with Duncan Regehr and Henry Darrow as they chat about their time working on the show)
1. The Reward

**TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS OF A SECRET ENGAGEMENT**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Zorro Production Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Set after "An Affair To Remember"

As a number of you have mentioned before, the engagement between Zorro / Victoria didn't actually advance their romance or the overall story in any way. So I wanted to start immediately after the engagement and continue through the rest of the episodes with them being engaged, at least secretly, to see how it could have gone.

A special thanks to Pam and her wonderful transcripts :)

For those who haven't heard the wonderful interview with Duncan Regehr and Henry Darrow from the other day, there is a link in my profile. Just copy the link and listen to the fun times they have in talking about their time on Zorro. :)

* * *

**Part 1 - The Reward**

Victoria was humming happily to herself, as she readied herself for the coming day. She was happy for a number of reasons; today would be the first day without Mendoza helping her in the tavern, after twisting her ankle. Her ankle was much better; she was no longer hobbling and she was eager to get back to running her business, without Mendoza breaking anymore of her plates and bowls. She was grateful that she had enough to last, until the next market day, when she would buy more from the potter's stall.

Secondly, she had finally paid the last instalment of her mortgage. The thousand pesos, which she had been carrying in her wagon, had been recovered from the bandits who had chased her and her closest friend, Diego, had kindly offered to take the money, himself, to Santa Paula. She had gratefully accepted, for she knew it would be safer for Diego to take the money, instead of herself and there was no one else she trusted more than her friend. When he had returned and handed over the deposit receipt, it meant that the tavern was finally hers. She now owned the tavern outright.

However, most of her happiness came from her engagement to the man she loved.

It had been a week since that fateful afternoon. A week since Zorro had, unintentionally, put her in danger, and then saved her from the bandits chasing her. It had been a week since she had woken to find herself in his secret cave where they, not only had their first meal together, but also their first argument. And it had been a week since Zorro had offered her his mother's ring, while proposing marriage and she had accepted.

Every night since then, she had gone to sleep with the beautiful emerald ring on her finger. Then every morning, she would remove the ring, place it into a small pouch before hiding it in the bottom drawer of her dresser. She longed for the day that she could wear Zorro's ring openly, but until he could put aside the mask and declare his love, she contented herself with wearing his ring while she slept.

She whistled softly to herself, as she made her way downstairs and started preparations to open the tavern for business.

* * *

Diego was also whistling merrily, if somewhat off key, as he rode along side his father, in the direction of the pueblo.

Don Alejandro grinned as he glanced over at his happy son. It wasn't often he saw Diego looking pleased with himself, "You're in a cheerful mood today, son." he commented.

Diego stopped whistling and grinned back, "It's just a lovely day today, father." he replied. Not only was it a wonderful day, it had been a wonderful week. A week since he impulsively asked the woman he loved to marry him and she had accepted. And except for one or two minor issues, such as not removing his mask, he was as happy as a lamb in a meadow.

"Yes, it is a lovely fine day." Don Alejandro agreed with amusement in his voice. It was obvious to him that it wasn't the weather, which was making his son happy; perhaps it was a young woman, he mused to himself. He hoped it was, for it was high time Diego was married and raising a family of his own.

Diego just nodded, as his thoughts turned to his fiancée. He knew their engagement wasn't going to be easy, for they couldn't publicly announce it but at the same time, he felt a strange feeling of excitement, of anticipation of what was to come. He wondered what engaged people do and imagined they would spend a lot of time together. His engagement, if he could call it that, with Zafira had not been a normal engagement. In fact, they had never had an engagement, for she had agreed the day after he had proposed, and she wanted to marry that same day.

Regardless of how their engagement would go, he knew one thing; he would have to reveal his secret to her. He owed it to her, owed it to both of them, to have no more secrets between them.

The two men eventually reached the pueblo, where they dismounted and tethered their horses to the railing outside the tavern, before they entered the large two storey building. They gazed around, saw a free table near the far wall and made their way over, greeting friends as they went. As they sat down, Pilar arrived to take their orders and before long, they were listening with amusement, at Sergeant Mendoza holding court nearby. He was retelling the old tale of when he first joined the Militia and had served under General Campos in the Yucatan Peninsular, to a captive audience of other lancers, as well as several caballeros.

Victoria was smiling as she walked around the taproom, serving her customers, when a loud obnoxious voice called out, "You are a liar! Campos was nowhere near the Yucatan." he sneered at Mendoza, "And neither were you. I was there. Everyday. Risking my neck. You know nothing about the life of a real soldier."

Victoria frowned, she wasn't going to stand there and let Mendoza be insulted by a stranger who didn't know of his ways of storytelling, "Excuse me but Sergeant Mendoza happens to do a fine job of staffing our garrison." she said heatedly. The stranger had only arrived fifteen minutes ago, looking for a room for the night, but already his attitude had made her instinctively wary of him.

The stranger turned to face her and leered, "Ah, the little innkeeper has fire. I like that in a woman." he said as he slowly raked his eyes over her slender form, liking what he saw.

She refused to back down and glared at him; she knew exactly what kind of man he was and she wasn't going to let him push her around.

She wasn't the only one who knew the stranger was trouble. Diego frowned, as he focused his attention on the man, with concern written on his face.

Just then de Soto arrived, "Sergeant, what do you think you're doing?" he shouted with annoyance, "Do you think you're on a holiday? We have work to do. Back to the cuartel immediately!" he ordered.

Mendoza scrambled to do his commanding officer's bidding and together with his men, they left the tavern, leaving behind the stranger, who was again leering at Victoria.

By this time, Diego had enough of the stranger's insolent behaviour towards Victoria. So, he stood up, moved over to stand behind his lady and glared at the man.

The stranger smirked at the pair. He fully understood the possessive stance that the tall caballero had taken up behind the feisty young woman, but he didn't let it stop him from running his gaze over her slender form once again, before he moved back to his table and settled down with his drink.

Victoria felt a presence behind her and turned around, "Thank you, Diego." she said softly. Although it wasn't the first time he had stood up for her, when she had unruly patrons, but this time it felt different. She sensed a strange feeling of possessiveness coming from him and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I can stay, if you wish." he replied, just as quietly.

Again, she felt that strong sense of protectiveness coming from him but while she appreciated the offer, she didn't want any harm to come to him; he wasn't known for his fighting skills. She gave him a small reassuring smile, "I'll be fine Diego, I know how to handle troublemakers like him." she replied.

He gave her a sceptical look but didn't push her. He knew it would be better for everyone, if Zorro was there to protect her; he could do things that Diego could not. "All right, but promise me you will go and get the lancers, if there is any trouble with him." he said firmly.

Again, she was surprised by his seriousness and the strong need to protect her. The warning in his voice, made her glance once more at the stranger, who was staring down at his drink, with an air of malice, of danger, about him, "I promise." she replied. If Diego, of all people, felt the need to warn her about the man, then she would be foolish to ignore it.

* * *

The ride back to the hacienda could not come fast enough for Diego. His father was in no hurry to return to their home and, in fact, the older man wanted to check on their prized bull, Brutus. Several days before, Brutus had tried to jump the fence and had injured his left hind leg, and now Don Alejandro wanted to see how the bull was recovering. So, Diego reluctantly, and with growing frustration for the delay, followed his father to the far paddock, to check on their bull.

But eventually, they arrived back at the hacienda and when Don Alejandro made his way towards his private rooms, Diego slipped through the hidden fireplace and into the cavern, to find Felipe sweeping the floor. As he began to change into the black clothes, he explained the situation to the younger man, "There was a rather unpleasant fellow at the tavern, and I didn't like the way he was looking at Victoria. A short visit from Zorro should put my mind at rest." He said as he urged his great stallion out of the cave and out into the evening light.

Zorro had a strange feeling of dread, in the pit of his stomach, as he recalled the look of cruel lust on the stranger's face when he had stared at Victoria. He knew that this stranger would take great pleasure from the pain he would inflict on her or any woman for that matter, and he had to ensure that it wouldn't happen, even if it meant that he stayed overnight in the tavern, himself.

He reached the pueblo, quickly dealt with the lancers and then made his way up to the high tavern window before he nimbly leapt down into the darken kitchen. He heard worried voices coming from the main taproom and he pushed through the curtains, and for a second, he stood still, at the sight before him. The stranger, who had been pestering Victoria earlier that afternoon, was lying dead on the floor, with three men and Victoria crouched around his body.

"Victoria!" he called out as he rushed over and knelt down beside her. He reached out and took her trembling hand in his, "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so." she answered absently, her voice trembled with shock.

Zorro tightened his grip on her hand. His heart pounding hard in his chest, as his imagination thought of the likely scenarios of what had taken place. None of which he wanted to think about, but he had to know, "What happened here?" he asked hoarsely.

Victoria slowly stood up, still holding tight to Zorro's hand, "This...man attacked me..." she confirmed as he stood with her, "And if it weren't for them...I...I..." she stopped as she looked at the three men, with a glazed look in her eyes. Never before had she been so scared, so terrified, that she couldn't take it in. It had happened so fast, so suddenly that she didn't have time to react.

Zorro silently cursed, as he understood what had happened and what could have happened.

"...We didn't mean to kill him." said one of the men.

Zorro nodded, "Taking a man's life is always a painful thing, amigos," he paused as they heard a noise outside the tavern, "My presence here will only complicate matters. For Senorita Escalante's safety, I am in your debt." He turned and looked at Victoria. He felt useless, all he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and hold her but he couldn't, not with de Soto outside, "Adios." he said before he let go of her hand and left the tavern in the same way he arrived.

Zorro was racked with guilt, as he raced Toronado back to the hacienda. His guilt stemmed from two things; from not being there when she needed him the most and because he had dealt with the lancers first. He had wasted precious time in dealing with the soldiers, when he should have gone straight into the tavern. He knew the kind of man the stranger was and yet he had not gone directly to Victoria. If he had, he might have prevented the attack before it even happened.

"Never again will I put myself first," he muttered furiously, "Never again will I put her in such danger. If Zorro can't protect her at the tavern, then Diego can and will protect her at the hacienda." he said as he finally reached the cave and urged Toronado inside.

* * *

It wasn't long before word reached the de la Vegas, of the attack on Victoria and the subsequent death of the man responsible. Together, the two men rode back to the pueblo and were now listening to Victoria as she explained what had happened. Once more, she was holding Diego's hand for support, which worried him. It meant that the attack had affected her far more that she was willing to say.

The bickering between the three men who saved Victoria and de Soto over the reward money, brought his thoughts back to his surroundings and he offered them a solution, "Alcalde, since it may well be impossible to prove, which of these men is actually responsible for Lamarca's death, perhaps they could share the reward money." he suggested.

The three men looked at each other and nodded, "Si, si, that is reasonable."

"Si, si. We were all fighting him."

de Soto frowned, "All right, all right. I'll divvy up the reward money to all three of you, once it arrives from Monterey." he said before he left the tavern with Mendoza behind him. The three men then crossed over to a table and began discussing what they were going to do with the reward money.

Diego looked down at Victoria, her hand still in his, "Do you have any other guests tonight Victoria?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Then you're coming home with us tonight." he said firmly.

"I agree. You must come with us, Victoria." Don Alejandro said, with concern in his voice. He couldn't help notice how tightly the young woman was holding his son's hand. It wasn't like her to need such solace from anyone, even from Diego.

She shook her head, "Don Alejandro, Diego, that's very kind of you but there's no need. I'll be fine here," she replied, "After all it's my home." she added as she let go of Diego's hand.

Diego frowned slightly; he knew that she was putting on a brave face, "I know it's your home but I just think it would be better for you to spend tonight at the hacienda." he tried to persuade her. He didn't want to be out of her sight.

She was touched by his concern and sort to reassure her friend, "I'll be fine, Diego. Honestly."

Diego exchanged a glance with his father, who shrugged. He sighed, "Very well, but if you change your mind, you are always welcome to stay with us."

She smiled, "I will, gracias Diego."

Diego had no option but to give in, but that didn't mean that Zorro couldn't keep an eye on his lady.

* * *

Later that night, after Victoria had locked the main doors, she began sweeping at the place where Lamarca's body had fallen. Her movements reflected her emotions; erratic, full of anger and hurt and fear, as she swept the same spot repeatedly. It was as though she was trying to erase the memory of what had happened, from the floor, as well as her mind. If only she could sweep away the memory of the attack, then she would be all right. But the more she swept, the more she began to break down.

It was how Zorro found her, when he slipped through the kitchen curtains and into the taproom, "Victoria," he said as he moved to her side and gently took the broom from her.

She turned her shock filled eyes to him, "Zorro." she choked on her tears.

"Oh, mi amor." he whispered as he guided her to the nearest bench. He sat them both down before he gathered her into his arms and held her tight as she sobbed quietly against his chest. He knew that the shock of her attack had finally worn off and she was ready to let go of her emotions, to come to terms of what could have happened.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair as he gently rocked her, "It's all right, mi amor. You're safe now." he whispered soothingly to her. He had decided to tell her everything but the moment he saw her sweeping the same place, he knew it wasn't the right time. She was in great distress and he didn't want to add to it.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry." she whispered as she slowly relaxed within the security of his strong arms.

"There's nothing to apologise for," he replied, "You suffered a great shock earlier today and I would be worried if you had not cried. Besides, I would not be a good fiancé, if I didn't comfort you, when you needed it."

A small, tired smile tugged on her lips, "Fiancée. I like that word."

Zorro smiled, "So do I." he replied as he tightened his arms around her, "How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

Victoria sighed as she lifted her head from his chest, "Better, thank you," she replied. She gazed into his compassionate eyes, "Can you stay tonight?" she said a little shyly, with a blush rising over her cheeks, "All my rooms are made up and ready to sleep in," she added hurriedly, in case he got the wrong idea about her request. "It's just that I would feel better, if you were here."

He gave her a reassuring smile. He was going to suggest it anyway, "Of course I will," he replied, "But I will have to leave around dawn before the lancers begin their morning duties." he warned her.

She nodded, "I know." She fully understood the need for Zorro to leave before the lancers woke; she had no desire to see him hurt or worse. She closed her eyes as she laid her head against his chest once more, relishing in the warmth of his embrace, the feel of his love around her.

Zorro felt a wave of love wash over him, as she nestled against him and to his amusement, he noticed that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. He smiled as he shifted on the bench, to enable him to pick her up in his arms. He stood up, cradling his precious cargo for a moment before he made his way to the stairs.

"Uhh...Zorro, what are you doing?" she asked as her eyes flew open at the feeling of being carried.

He grinned, "You were going to sleep," he replied, "And while I long to have you fall asleep in my arms, sitting on a hard bench isn't my ideal place to do so."

She giggled even as her cheeks burned, "I guess not." she replied. She marvelled at the strength of his arms as he carried her effortlessly up the stairs and to the door of her room, where he placed her on her feet, "I will check the tavern to make sure anything is locked -"

"Oh Zorro, you don't need to do that. I've already locked up." she interrupted.

He nodded, "I know but I want to," he replied, "I will take the room next to yours, in case you need me." he added before he planted a soft kiss to her forehead, "Good night, Victoria."

She smiled, "Good night, Zorro. And thank you." she added sincerely.

"You're welcome." he replied before he walked down the stairs. He checked the main doors and found the bolt locked firmly in place. Then he made his way to the kitchen and checked that rear door was locked. He even climbed up to the high ledge to make sure that window was closed.

Satisfied that the ground floor of the tavern was secure, he climbed the stairs again and as he passed by Victoria's room, a soft light shone through the crack at the bottom of the door. He continued on and quickly but thoroughly searched all of the remaining guest rooms, ensuring that all the windows were closed. He didn't want any intruders coming into the tavern, not that she ever had that problem, but he needed to know that the premises was secure, for his own peace of mind.

He walked by Victoria's now darkened room and entered the one next to hers, leaving his door open. There was enough light coming through the open curtains for him see as he removed his hat, gloves, and cape and placed them on the dresser before he unbuckled his sword belt, which he leant against the dresser. He sighed as he sat on the bed and considered removing his mask but decided against it, if something unexpected happened, he may not have the time to tie it back on. He did, however, remove his boots before he stretched out on top of the bed, with his arms across his stomach, staring up at the semi-dark ceiling, thinking.

* * *

Zorro snapped awake from a deep sleep, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. For a moment, he didn't know where he was or what had woken him but then the events of the day came rushing back. Then he heard a muffled cry from the next room, a cry that had woken him in the first place. He rose from his bed and went to Victoria's room, where he found her struggling with the bed sheets.

"Victoria," he said as he moved over, "Wake up, you're just dreaming." he said as he shook her shoulder.

She shook her head, "No...NO!" she yelled out as she woke up, her eyes wide with fright, "Get away." she cried as she tried to push Zorro away.

He held her hands to stop her from hitting him, "Victoria, it's all right. It's me, Zorro." he tried to reassure her.

"Zorro!" she cried in relief as she grabbed at his arms, shuddering at the nightmare she had, "I...I...it was...him...again."

He sat on the bed, his back against the wall and gathered her shuddering form in his arms, "It's all right, you're safe now." he said as he gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

She gripped him as though he was a lifeline, against the horrible dream of reliving her attack, "I was so scared, so terrified," she sobbed, "I should have known better. I knew what kind of man he was. Even Diego knew it. I should have accepted his offer to stay. It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, mi amor," he soothed her. His guilt rushed back, he should have stayed at the tavern, regardless of her insistence that she would be fine.

"But -"

"But nothing, Victoria. You are not to blame for what happened," he replied as he held her tight against him, "He was a man, who had evil in his heart." he added as he started a gentle rocking motion.

"Why are some...men...like that? Why do they do it?" she asked as her pounding heart slowly returned to normal.

"I don't know. It's just an evil inside them that can't be explained." he replied. He planted a soft kiss to her hair, as she began to relax against him and it was then, that he felt something scratch him, "What's this?" he asked curiously as he lifted her hand.

As she raised her head from his broad chest, she felt a rush of heat rise over her cheeks, "It's your ring," she replied, "I hope you don't mind but I wear it to bed. I mean, we are engaged to be married after all. I don't wear it during the day or when I have guests. I wouldn't put you, us, at risk by wearing in public. I always hide it away, so no one can find it -" her babbling ceased when he claimed her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

"Of course, I don't mind you wearing it, mi amor," he whispered, his voice full of love and some amusement at her embarrassed babbling, "You don't need to hide it from me. I am pleased that you are wearing it."

She gave a nervous giggle, "I don't know why I prattled on like that. I mean, it was you and not someone else, who gave it to me, in the first place." she said as she rested her head back against his chest.

He chuckled softly, "Yes, I would be worried if you were wearing another man's ring."

"I guess you would be." she replied with a yawn, as she settled more comfortably against him.

For a time they were silent, as they held each other but it wasn't long, before he realised she had drifted off to sleep once more. He debated whether he should move them to a more comfortable position; he was half reclining against the bed head, with the metal bars pressing into his back, while Victoria was half sitting up and slightly curled against his side. He knew that, as a gentleman, he should leave her and go back to his own room, especially since he had long been aware of her state of undress, of her soft curves pressing against him; his state of semi-arousal was proof of that. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

So, he contented himself to being somewhat frustrated and rather uncomfortable, for whatever remained of the night.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Part 2 - Like Father, Like Son**

Diego was slowly pacing around his room, reciting from a book on Shakespeare's most famous quotes, "'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day'" he shook his head, "No, that has been used too often." he muttered. He flicked through the book and randomly stopped on a page, "'Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong.'"

He sighed, "Not quite what I am looking for." He flicked through the pages once more, "'Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.'" He turned several more pages, "'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love is as deep; the more love I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite.'"

He snapped the book closed in frustration; he just couldn't find the right quote to go with his small gift that he, or rather Zorro, was planning to give Victoria, later that day. A small smile tugged on his lips at the thought of his fiancée and of the, somewhat frustrating, night he had spent with her.

Although, the events of that day had been grave and frightening for Victoria, it had strengthened them. From that moment on, he spent more time with her, as Zorro, as well as himself. He wanted her to know that he was now making her his priority in his life and would continue to do so. He was no longer content to allow their relationship to flounder, with no direction to the future but instead, he was moving them forward. And yet, he still hadn't revealed his secret to her; he just hadn't found the right moment to do so and surprisingly, she hadn't pushed him. It was as though she was aware of his internal battle and was willing to let him find his own way.

He let out another sigh, as he sat down at his desk and fingered the gift he had bought, when he visited San Pedro two days ago. The gift was a little more personal than his usual presents of little trinkets and keepsakes, and he had taken great care in selecting just the right one for her. He just hoped that she would like it.

He picked up his quill and began to think about the poem he wanted to go with his gift, when Felipe rushed into his room and signed rapidly.

Diego frowned slightly, as he watched the agitation in the young man's signs, "Slow down Felipe." he said.

Felipe sighed as he slowed down his signs, so that his mentor could understand him.

"What!" Diego exclaimed, "Father hit his head on the fireplace and then he stumbled into the cave?"

Felipe nodded and signed again.

"And he's unconscious in the cave," he said worriedly, "Come on." he said as he stood up and rushed out of his room, with the younger man right behind him. If Felipe was saying was true, then not only had his father accidentally stumbled into the cave, which meant he had to tell his father the truth, but it meant that his father may have had sustained an injury to his head. And any injury to the head could be serious.

When they reached the library, Diego pressed the hidden latch on the fireplace and to him, the panel seemed to take forever to open but eventually it opened wide enough, for the two of them to slip through.

As Diego stepped down into the main cavern, his father was nowhere to be seen, "You're certain he fell right here, Felipe?" he asked worriedly.

Felipe nodded in confusion; he didn't understand how the older man could have disappeared so quickly. He had only been gone for several minutes.

Diego frowned, "Then he must have regained consciousness and left." He gazed around before the clothes rack caught his eye. Something was missing. He crossed over to it and saw that instead of Zorro's black clothing hanging on the hook, there was a white shirt, brown vest and trousers, in its place. Clothes that did not belong to him and especially not to Felipe, but it belonged to his father. When he gazed over at Toronado's empty stall, everything fell into place. Somehow, his father had changed into Zorro's clothing, saddled Toronado and had gone, who knows where.

As he turned his gaze around the cave once more, he noticed a book lying at the top of the steps. When he picked it up and read the title, he had an idea of where his father may have gone. If his father had been reading Don Quixote, when he hit his head, could he have confused himself with his hero? Could he have seen Zorro's clothing hanging on the rack and believed, in his confused mind, that he was the hero in the story or perhaps more rightly, believed himself to be Zorro and changed clothes? And what was one thing that both Don Quixote and Zorro were known for? The love of a beautiful woman. And if he believed that Victoria was Dulcinea, then could his father have ridden into the pueblo, to seek out his fair lady.

He shook his head and sighed, "Do you know of any windmills in the pueblo?" he asked the younger man.

Felipe frowned and signed his confusion.

"It doesn't matter," Diego replied, "Come, we need to get to the pueblo before father does. I have to try to stop him from doing something foolhardy. Like getting himself arrested for being Zorro." he said as moved into the passageway with Felipe behind him.

* * *

The day started normally for Victoria; she had risen early and set about preparing the menu for the day. The patrons arrived in a steady stream from mid morning and all were contented with their food and drinks and from the level of chatter in the main taproom, they were clearing enjoying themselves. She, herself, was still floating on air with happiness, even though it had now been three weeks since she accepted Zorro's proposal.

Ever since the night Zorro had stayed with her, two weeks ago, he had been visiting her more and more often. Sometimes it was during siesta, where they would often go for a ride out into the countryside, and at other times, he would come after she had closed the tavern for the night. It was during this time that she felt the closest to him. Never before had he been more open about himself, more willing to share his life with her. She began to realise that he was indeed serious about their engagement, that it wasn't just a spur of the moment idea, to be forgotten at the first test.

She also felt that Zorro was building up to something important, something that would change them forever. His unmasking. She knew it was only a matter of time, until he felt comfortable enough to drop all secrets between them and she was contented to allow him the time he needed; she wasn't going to push him.

The only other strange thing that happened in the last two weeks was the odd behaviour of her friend, Diego. He seemed to be more attentive towards her, a little bolder; at times, she believed that he was actually flirting with her. She felt a little unnerved by his sudden attention towards her and would often find herself blushing for no reason, other than from his warm smile that graced his handsome features whenever she approached him. She began to feel a little guilty, when the attraction she had once felt for Diego, rose up again but she quickly quashed those feelings out of loyalty to Zorro.

But right now, she was becoming increasingly annoyed to the point of anger, at two strangers who were gambling, quite heavily, with Sergeant Mendoza. She didn't know if the strangers had cheated Mendoza out of his pay or whether it was just bad luck but regardless of how he lost the money, she had rules against gambling. She had seen too much suffering from gambling losses and she didn't want Mendoza, or anyone else, to suffer like that.

After she told the men of her rules about gambling and after seeing Mendoza scurry out of the tavern, she returned to the bar and began putting away clean glasses.

The two men came and stood in front of the bar, "Uh, senorita, my brother and I, we just had a little wager -" Esteban started to say but was interrupted.

"Didn't I just explain to you that gambling is not allowed in my tavern." Victoria replied with a small frown on her face.

Esteban leant against the bar, "Si, you told us. But I have just bet him ten pesos that you would give me a kiss."

Victoria felt sick in her stomach. It had only been two weeks since her attack and now, here was another man who was harassing her, "Then I think you should pay him his ten pesos." she replied angrily.

Esteban sneered once more, he loved it when they played hard to get, "We shall see." he said as he picked up a wine bottle from the bar and then dropped it to the floor.

Victoria twirled around at hearing the bottle smash, "Are you crazy? What do you think you are doing?" she said as the man picked up another bottle, before that too, was dropped to the floor. She made to grab the final bottle from the bar, in an effort to stop him breaking the last of her wine, but he grabbed her wrist before she could move away.

"So, are all of these broken bottles, really worth one little kiss?" Esteban said as he licked his lips.

She was disgusted as she began to struggle but he held her hand in a tight, immovable grip. Then she noticed the glasses she had recently placed under the bar and she knew that if she could reach one of them, then she would be able to hit him over the head with it.

But before she could reach down, a male voice boomed out from above, "Filthy heathens!"

They looked up at the balcony and saw a familiar figure.

"Zorro!" Victoria said with a grateful smile.

"Remove your hands from the lady," Zorro demanded as he climbed over the railings, "Or I will remove them from your wrists." he added before he leapt off the balcony and grabbed onto the chandelier.

Victoria watched with pride at her fiancé's agility but it soon became apparently that Zorro was not at his best. For some strange reason, he had not let go of the chandelier, to leap nimble to his feet in his usual manner, but instead, he was simply hanging from it.

Esteban and his brother, seeing an opportunity to attack Zorro while he was vulnerable, began slashing at Zorro's legs with their swords.

She watched the man she loved, kicking at out the brothers with no effect, while he still hung from the chandelier. She just couldn't bear to watch any longer, as she half covered her eyes in disbelief but at the same time, she couldn't stop watching the fight. Not that she would call it a fight. It was more of a shambles, especially when Zorro finally let go of the chandelier and dropped on top of the brothers, causing all three to collapse into a heap. She didn't know what to think of his lack of grace, but she supposed that even Zorro had his bad days.

Zorro rose awkwardly to his feet and slowly made his way over to her, "Lady, are you injured?"

Victoria shook her head slightly, "No." she replied automatically as she gazed at Zorro with some confusion. There was something not quite right about him.

"Then I dedicate this victory to thy radiance, which as kindled my inspiration." he said in a flamboyant fashion.

She didn't know what to make of Zorro's words but before she had more time to ponder, she saw Esteban and his brother rising to their feet, "Look out!" she warned.

As Victoria watched Zorro fighting once more, with the brothers, she had the strangest feeling that he wasn't actually HER Zorro. Not only did this Zorro not have the agility and the finesse of her love, but he also didn't to have the same skills with the sword. If anything, it was only through sheer luck that kept this Zorro from being killed, as he all but fumbled his way through the fight.

Then there was his physical appearance. He seemed shorter, a little heavier and the black clothes didn't seem to fit him very well, either. And was that grey in his moustache and the hair at the back of his neck? She doubted Zorro could have aged that much since she last saw him, three days ago.

So if this wasn't her Zorro, then who was it?

* * *

Victoria was about to find out, as de Soto slowly removed the black silk mask, to reveal the face of Don Alejandro de la Vega. She fainted dead away into Diego's arms.

When she recovered, she silently began to question Don Alejandro's appearance as Zorro. Of all the people to be Zorro, she never imagined it would be the father of her closest friend. She just did not understand how or why Don Alejandro pretended to be Zorro, even after he had been arrested by the Alcalde, he continued with the pretence that he was Zorro. Why was he behaving so strangely, not only towards her but also to Mendoza, calling him Sancho on a number of occasions. He also kept paying her compliments and at one time, he had actually called her, 'your highness' and she was beginning to wonder, if he had lost his mind.

She wanted to talk with Diego but he seemed highly agitated, which he had every right to be, considering that de Soto was planning to hang his father but Diego had made himself scarce after his talk with the Alcalde. She wanted to know why his father pretended to be Zorro and how the older man came to be wearing Zorro's clothes. It was obvious to her that Don Alejandro was not Zorro, but there must be some kind of connection between the de la Vegas and Zorro, for how else could he have obtained the clothes, if there was no link between them.

A strange thought came to her mind. Was that link between Zorro and the de la Vegas, be Diego? Could Diego be Zorro? It wasn't the first time that particular thought had crossed her mind but she always dismissed it, not believing that her friend could be Zorro, for they were completely different from each other. But now, with this strange situation of Don Alejandro pretending to be Zorro, while wearing his clothes, she couldn't shake the thought of Diego being Zorro from her mind.

The idea that Diego de la Vega was Zorro, strengthen, when he didn't appear at his father's execution. She had deliberately scanned the crowds, to see if Diego was there but she did not did see him. She didn't believe de Soto's remarks about he was unwilling to see his father's hanging, for she had seen him go to his father's defence on a number of occasions, so there would be no way that Diego would allow the execution of his father to happen. He would rather die first, than let his father die on the whim of their Alcalde.

And then, there he was, Zorro.

She watched intently as Zorro quickly sliced the rope from around Don Alejandro's neck, who then tumbled to the ground, then Zorro turned his attention to the Alcalde and disarmed him in a brief but fierce sword fight before he rushed down under the gallows, picked up the unconscious man and carefully placed him across Toronado's saddle. As the crowds cheered their hero, who had saved the life of Don Alejandro, Victoria felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach. She was almost certain that she knew the identity of the masked bandit.

Diego de la Vega was indeed the masked hero. Not his father or some stranger passing through but it was Diego, she was sure of it.

Victoria was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sergeant Mendoza coming up beside her, "Ah Senorita, you are have a big smile on your face."

"What...oh...um," she felt a flush on her cheeks, she hadn't realised that she had been smiling, "Oh, I'm just happy that Don Alejandro is free. I never believed he was Zorro."

Mendoza nodded, "Si, I know. I never believed it for a minute either."

"Mendoza!" de Soto roared, "Get after Zorro."

"Si, Alcalde." Mendoza replied as he rushed away.

Victoria made her way back to the tavern and tried to keep the large smile from breaking out once more. She had finally discovered Zorro's identity and she wanted to shout her happiness, her excitement to the world. Everything made sense to her now. Of the strange attraction, she had always felt towards Diego but had to ignore because of her loyalty to another man. Of all the little hints he had given her, as both Diego and Zorro. Of how he was never around at the same time Zorro was. Of how she had also felt a strange sense of possessiveness, when she saw or heard Diego being in the company of another woman, which she finally realised was jealousy. She had been jealous of other women spending time with him.

And the reason she had been jealous, was because she loved Diego, she was in love with him, had always loved him.

* * *

Later that night, Diego stood quietly just inside his father's bedroom, watching the older man sleep. Normally, he wouldn't invade his father's privacy but after what had happened to him in the last day and a half, he needed the reassurance of knowing that his father was going to be all right. The older man was lucky to be alive. After knocking himself unconscious, to fighting in the tavern before being arrested and finally almost losing his life on the gallows, all he ended up having with, was a mild headache and some rather vague memories of being Zorro.

He sighed as he left the room; it had been a close call and again he felt an overwhelming urge to tell his father everything before it was too late. He didn't want his father to die, without knowing that his only son was not the weak-willed man he portrayed but a son to be proud of. However, his strong need to protect those around him, overcome his common sense. Common sense told him his life would be easier, if he simply confirmed his secret to his father. But who ever said that he was sensible.

Diego reached his room and slowly made his way over to his desk, where he saw the gift he had bought for Victoria and felt a need to go and see her. He pulled out his pocket watch and saw it was just after eleven. He knew from his previous visits that she would still be up, even though she would have closed the tavern for the night, so he decided he would go. He picked up the gift and with a lightness in his heart, he made his way down the hallway to the library. He quickly changed into Zorro's black clothing, saddled Toronado, and while making sure that his gift was safe in his saddlebags before he rode off into the night.

Zorro reached the tavern in next to no time and he nimbly climbed up to the kitchen window before he leapt down to the floor. He noticed that the fireplace and a single lantern were still burning, which meant that Victoria had not yet retired for the night and he was about to slip through the curtain, when the lady herself came through.

Victoria jumped slightly when she saw Zorro standing in kitchen, "Zorro, you startled me." she said with a warm smile. Now that she was standing close to him, she knew without a doubt that it was Diego under the mask. Oh, how could she have been so blind? How could she not have realised the similarities between the men? Should she tell him that she knew, or what until he was ready to tell her? She opted not to tell him, she felt it was his place to tell her.

He smiled back, "Forgive me, mi amor." he replied as he reached out for her hand before he raised it to his lips and planted a lingering kiss to her soft skin.

"Always," she whispered as she felt a wonderful warm tingle rush through her, "What brings you here, tonight?" she asked as she took a step closer.

"Do I need a reason to visit my fiancée?" he replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes as he closed the distance between them.

She placed her hands flat on his chest, just as he wrapped his arms loosely around her back, "No, you don't need a reason." she replied as he leant down and claimed her lips in slow, lingering kiss.

As distracting as his ardent kiss was, a stray thought floated in her mind as she realised she was actually kissing Diego. That realisation made her giggle; she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Diego but she had been kissing him all along, without even knowing it.

Zorro pulled back to find her giggling like a schoolgirl, "It isn't nice to laugh at a man, while he's kissing you." he said, slightly miffed by her reaction.

The mild reproach in his voice, made her giggle again before she buried her head against his chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight. She was hugging Diego and she never wanted to let him go.

He shook his head, "I don't suppose you will tell me, what you found humorous?" he asked as he tightened his own hold on her.

She shook her head, "Not really." she replied. Oh how she loved being in his arms, she felt so safe and so loved. As she shifted her arm, she felt something at the back of his waist, "What's this?"

Zorro pulled back from their embrace and smiled warmly as he reached behind him and removed his gift from the back of his belt, "This is for you."

"Oh Zorro, you don't have to give me anything." she said as she took the lovely wrapped gift.

"But I want to." he replied as he watched her unwrap it.

Victoria gasped as she saw a beautiful crafted ladies fan, "Oh, it is beautiful." she murmured as she carefully opened the fan and saw an intricate pattern of red roses on the front of the black fabric. She gazed up at the man she love, with tears welling in her eyes, at such a beautiful gift, "Oh Zorro, it's perfect." she said as she threw her arms around his neck, "Muchas gracias."

He cleared his throat as he held her tight, "You're welcome." he replied hoarsely. He relished having the woman he loved in his arms and would have held her longer but they heard shouts from the lancers outside in the plaza. He reluctantly pulled back, "It seems that the lancers haven't retired for the night." he said with some annoyance in his voice.

She, too, felt irritated by the interruption, "The Alcalde has changed their midnight shifts to have two lancers on duty, instead of one." she replied, "You need to be more careful when you come here."

He nodded, "I always am." he replied as he gently caressed her face, "It seems to be our fate to be interrupted."

She smiled softly as she leant into his caress, "Yes, it does but perhaps we can change that," she replied, "Would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow, during siesta? I'll make up a basket of food for us." she offered. She wanted to have some time alone with him, without the chance of untimely interruptions.

He smiled warmly, "I would love to but I have...other...responsibilities to attend to," he said, "But what about Saturday?" He, too, wanted them to spend time together, away from the lancers and everyone else.

The voices of the lancers came closer.

"Yes, Saturday will be perfect. But now you must go before the lancers catch you." she said worriedly. Now that she knew who he was, she was even more worried about him.

He nodded before he leant down as he claimed her lips in a tender kiss before he pulled back, "Until Saturday, mi amor." he whispered. He gazed down into her soft brown eyes and couldn't help himself as he kissed her again, this time with longing.

But after several moments, he dragged himself away from her sweet lips before he climbed up to the window and disappeared into the night.


	3. Symbol of Hope

**Part 3 - Symbol Of Hope**

Saturday arrived to find the de la Vegas relaxing in their grand hacienda. Felipe had gone out riding, while Don Alejandro and Diego sat in the library, with the chess table between them.

Don Alejandro sat back in his chair and watched with amusement, as his son pondered the chessboard with no real idea of where the game was going. Diego's mind was obviously not on their game, for the younger man was about to lose for the second time, "Come on, son, make your move. We don't have all day."

Diego pulled himself away from his thoughts of a certain raven-haired beauty he was meeting shortly, "What! Oh sorry, father." he replied as he reached out and randomly made a move on the board.

The older man snorted and shook his head, "Are you trying to set a record on how fast you can lose a game?" he said as he leaned over and made his own move.

Diego sighed, "I'm sorry. I seem to be distracted this morning." he admitted.

Don Alejandro grinned, "Distracted by someone, I would say."

Diego flicked his eyes to his father before he gazed back down at the board, "I don't know what you are talking about." he said calmly enough.

Don Alejandro chuckled, "Oh, come on son, I know that look of distraction. The kind that comes from thinking about a woman." he said.

Diego gazed innocently up at his father, "What makes you believe that I am distracted by a woman?"

But Don Alejandro wasn't fooled by his son's innocence, "Don't give me that innocent look, Diego," he replied, "Believe it or not, I was a young man once myself. I know just how a young lady can get under your guard and you end up thinking of nothing else but her." he said with a wistful look on his face.

"I never doubted that you were a young man, father." he replied with a small smile, as he made another move on the chessboard.

The older man grinned, his son had not denied the existence of a young woman and he had an idea of who it might be, "Well, it's about time you had some romance in your life, Diego. You need a wife and you need children."

Diego shook his head; it had been some time since his father had made a remark about his unwed status, "Someday, father, I will get married. You can be sure of that." he replied, "It's your move."

Don Alejandro nodded, "Right." he said as he glanced at the board, "By the way, I do approve of her." he added as he moved another piece. He would win the game in two more moves.

Diego's hand shook slightly as he reached out to move his last remaining pawn, "What do you mean, you approve of her? I did not mention anyone." he said. Just what did his father know? Did he know of his love for Victoria or was he just trying to unsettled him, so he could win the game.

"Oh come on, son," Don Alejandro said, "You know whom I am talking about. Senorita Victoria Escalante, that's who." he added as he reached out and moved his rook on the chessboard, "Check."

Diego swallowed hard, "Vic...Victoria. But how did you -" he stopped as his throat constricted. One of his long held secrets had just been revealed, in a way he never imagined.

The older man chuckled, "Well, considering that you have been visiting the tavern more often than usual and you're usually happier going to or coming from the tavern. As well as the fact that you can barely keep your eyes off her, therefore, I can only conclude that it is the lovely Victoria, who has put you a good mood these last couple of weeks. So I say again, I approve of her."

Diego tried to speak but again his throat constricted. He always knew that his father held Victoria in high esteem but to hear him say that he approved of her for his daughter-in-law, made him fight back unmanly tears. He cleared his throat, "What of Zorro, father? Surely you don't suggest that I became a...a...cad and interfere in their relationship." He never imagined that his father would approve of such boorish behaviour.

"Of course not." he replied, "But what kind of relationship is it really? He pays her attention but doesn't court her. He makes promises he may never keep. That's not what I call a relationship," he shook his head, "While I have a high regard for Zorro and for everything he has done, it would be more honourable for him to release Victoria, from whatever understanding they have. To allow her to marry and have a family of her own. Who's to say that Zorro's fight will ever end and then where would she be? Alone, unwed and childless. No, it would be better if she married someone else. Many people have been saying the same thing."

Diego frowned, "Have they?" he asked. He knew that people gossiped about them, but he had not known that the citizens had been commenting on the wisdom of Victoria's attachment to Zorro, believing that she should marry someone else.

Don Alejandro nodded, "Si, they have. And while some of the women of the pueblo consider their so-called relationship romantic, in reality, most feel it won't last. They don't seem to have anything in common, at least from what little we know of Zorro," he paused as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, "In marriage, you need a life companion, to see you through the good times as well as the bad. If Zorro is always out fighting bandits, then he isn't a good match, not only for Victoria but for any woman. A woman needs to have a husband who can provide a home for herself and their children, and while Victoria has the tavern, she still needs her husband at her side, and not off fighting bandits or running away from the lancers."

Diego leant back in his chair; he was intrigued by his father's thoughts on Zorro. He had always been such a vocal supporter of the masked man and to hear him say otherwise, at least in regards to his relationship with Victoria, was startling, "So, you believe that their romance was doomed from the start." he said thoughtfully.

Don Alejandro shrugged, "Perhaps it was," he replied, "I can understand the need for secrecy but not at the expense of honesty, of integrity. If Zorro is unable or unwilling to do right by Victoria and marry her, then he must let her go. He must allow other men to step forward," he paused as he gazed intently at his son, "Including yourself."

Diego slowly let out his breath, "You have never said anything about this before. Why now?" he asked.

The older man smiled softly, "Because I never knew you had strong feelings for Victoria, until recently," he replied, "If all you ever felt was brotherly love towards her, then I wasn't going to raise the issue. It wouldn't be fair to you or to Victoria, if you didn't love her," he paused for a moment, "You do love her, don't you son?" he asked kindly.

Diego held his father's eyes, "Yes, father, I do love her." he confirmed.

Don Alejandro's smile widened, "I'm glad, I'm happy for you. She is a good and fine woman and I believe the two of you will make a good match," he replied, "Now, all you have to do, is to make her see how you feel." he said, "By the way, it's your move." he added as he gestured to the chessboard.

Diego laughed nervously as he reached out and made his final and fatal move, "You make it all sound so easy, father."

Don Alejandro chuckled, "Yes, it's that easy," he replied, "Just as easy as this. Checkmate." he added as he captured his son's king. He stood up and smiled down at his son, "Good game, Diego, even if you were distracted. Now go and tell Victoria how you feel, and who knows, she might even returned your affections." he said as he left the room.

Diego leant forward, removed his queen from the side of the chessboard, and held in his fingers as he thought about his father's words. Had Zorro's romance with Victoria, been doomed from the very beginning? Looking back over the years, he now realised the truth of that statement. In fact, he had known that a long time ago, from the time Victoria had been shot, when he told her that she should marry Diego. He had known even then, that Zorro and Victoria could never be together, and yet he had continued with the charade. He had been unable or unwilling to stop it, perhaps it was because she was giving to Zorro, the love that he, as Diego, craved and he didn't want to give that up. Was any love, better than no love at all, he mused to himself.

He shook his head as he gazed at the queen in his fingers; they had both paid to higher a price for Zorro. He knew the time had come to tell Victoria the truth. All of it. He knew that they couldn't go on forever with their secret engagement, for there was no future in that. He had to look to the future, a future with Victoria as his wife. And that, could only come from his unmasking and then a normal but necessary public courtship. And if what his father had said was correct, that the people have been talking about Victoria marrying someone else, then that gossip could actually help them to be accepted as a couple.

Of course, it all depended on whether Victoria accepted him as himself. He pulled out his pocket watch, saw that it was time for him to leave and as he closed his watch, he finally decided to unmask to her at their picnic. And even if she rejected him, at least it would end all the uncertainty he had been feeling.

He replaced the queen on the board, stood up and walked several paces to the fireplace but as he touched the hidden latch, Felipe came rushing breathlessly into the room, signing rapidly.

Diego frowned, "Sergeant Mendoza believes that the Cortez brothers are making their way towards the pueblo?"

Felipe nodded.

Diego sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The three Cortez brothers had been terrorising the citizens of Santa Barbara for several weeks and now it appeared that they have moved south to their own district. He shook his head, he had to stop the brothers before they harmed or even killed someone. He just hoped that Victoria would understand why he couldn't keep their date.

* * *

Zorro wasn't the only one who was unable be able to keep their picnic date. The last of the tavern's patrons had left and Victoria was about to close for siesta, when Father Benitez had arrived.

"Ah senorita, I'm glad to find you here. I need your help with young Sergio." he said.

She grew concerned, "Is he not getting any better?"

Father Benitez sighed and shook his head, "He seems worse. He's not eating what I give him, so I was hoping that he might take some soup or broth from you."

"Of course, padre, I still have some albondigas soup left over. I'll bring over a bowl to the mission." she replied.

The padre smiled, "Gracias Senorita, I'm sure Sergio would enjoy some of your soup." he said, "I need to go back. I don't like to leave him alone for too long." he added as he turned and walked back to the mission.

As she hurried inside the tavern, she knew Zorro would understand why she couldn't make their date but it seemed that fate, had once again, interrupted their plans; it was as though they weren't meant to be together. As she entered the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of paper and her pencil from the shelf and wrote a note stating where she was. She didn't address it to anyone but she left it on the table, in case Zorro or anyone for that matter, wanted to know where she was.

Then she spooned her famous albondigas soup, which was still simmering over a low fire, into a bowl before she carried it carefully over to the mission.

When she entered the sick room, the sight of Sergio lying on the cot, all weak and listless, shocked her. The young boy was one of the most active, the most cheekiest and the most bravest of the ten or twelve orphans that the mission cared for, but now, to see him like that, tugged at her heartstrings.

"Come on Sergio, you must eat. Even just a little." she said softly urged him, as she carefully spooned a small amount of the soup into the boy's mouth. It was enough for Sergio to lick at his lips and swallow.

"That's a boy," she said with a warm smile, "How about some more? Just for me." she added as she carefully dripped more of the soup into Sergio's mouth. Again, he swallowed. He managed a third spoonful but he was too exhausted to have any more.

Padre Benitez smiled warmly, "You did better than I could, Senorita. Sergio wouldn't take any food from me." he said, "You have such a way with children."

She smiled, "How could I not. Especially with children who never had a mother or a father." she replied in a soft voice. She always considered herself lucky to have a family and to see small children like Sergio, without a family of their own, sadden her. She almost wished she could adopt all of them, just to give them a mother and a home of their own.

Padre Benitez was worried about this young senorita. He knew that she would make a wonderful mother but she seemed to be was wasting her life, "You know, it pains me that you do not marry and have many fine babies of your own."

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks at the slight reproach in the good padre's voice, "But Padre, choosing a husband is not like buying livestock. Besides, Zorro and I have made a promise to each other." she felt a little guilty for keeping the truth from him.

Padre Benitez held back a sigh, "I hope he lives long enough to keep his pledge -" he stopped when they heard gunfire, "That was close." he said as he stood up.

Victoria stood as well and went over to the window, to see what the commotion was. She saw three men running under the sign of the pueblo, firing their pistols at Zorro, who was chasing after them on Toronado, "It's Zorro." she said. So, she wasn't the only one that couldn't make their picnic, she mused to herself. Please be careful Diego, she said to herself as the padre came up beside her.

Together they watched as Zorro swung his whip in the air before he lashed it out at the first man's musket and yanked it from his hands. The man yelped at the pain at having his weapon torn from his hand but Zorro ignore him, as he turned his attention to the second man, who was coming at him with his sword raised high. Again, Zorro lashed out with his whip and tore the sword from his hand before kicking the man in the chest and sending him crashing to the dusty ground.

Victoria felt someone pushing between her and the padre. She looked down and was stunned to find Sergio had risen from his sick bed and was staring out the window, at the action in the plaza. "Sergio, you shouldn't be out of bed." she said worriedly as she placed her around him and started to guide him back, but he shook his head and he leant heavily against her. It was then, she realised that he wanted to see Zorro, his hero, so she let him stay.

All three of them watched as Zorro finished off the remaining bandit and all three men were lying on the ground, either to hurt to rise or unwilling to face Zorro's wrath.

"Zorro!" Sergio called out.

Zorro heard a weak child's voice and turned in the direction of the mission. He saw Victoria and the good Padre holding up a sick boy between them at a window. At least he knew where Victoria was and she didn't look angry that he hadn't made their picnic. In fact, she looked more worried than angry, worried about the boy, who looked very ill indeed.

"I knew you would come." the boy called out.

Zorro wanted to stay longer but the lancers were raising their muskets in his direction, so without saying a word, he turned Toronado around and raced out of the pueblo, just as the gunshots rang out.

Sergio watched his hero ride away, "Zorro. He will come back. And I will ride with him" he said breathlessly.

Victoria exchanged a concerned looked with Padre Benitez before they helped him back to the cot.

She tucked him in, "Now don't you worry about Zorro, Sergio, you need all your strength to get better." she said soothingly.

Sergio nodded, "Yes, I need to get better if I am to ride with Zorro." he said before he closed his eyes, exhausted by his exertions.

Padre Benitez gazed at Victoria, "I hope that Zorro will be able to come in time." he said quietly.

She gazed sadly down at the boy, "When I see...Zorro...again, I will tell him," she replied softly, "If he becomes worse, please come and get me. I...I don't want him to be alone when the time comes." she added with misty eyes.

"Of course, my child." the Padre replied, "You have such a kind and generous heart."

* * *

Diego casually ambled into the tavern later that day and as he stood by the bar, he watched Victoria move around the tavern, tending to her patrons with a solemn expression on her face. There was something bothering her and he wondered if it had anything to do with the sick child.

He watched with concern, as she became involved in a heated disagreement with the Alcalde over his food. It was something as minor as an incorrect order that she would normally laugh off and then replace it with the right one. But this time, she inexplicably lost her temper and gave de Soto a piece of her mind. She had been lucky that de Soto had not taken offence at her words, otherwise she might have found herself in one of the cuartel dirty cells.

She came up to the bar and noticed Diego standing there for the first time, "Oh hola Diego." she couldn't even bring herself to greet her fiancé more warmly.

"Hola Victoria, you seem upset," he said quietly, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that...that Zorro can't fix." she replied quietly.

He raised an eyebrow as he leant against the bar, "Zorro?" he replied equally quietly; he knew that de Soto was watching them.

She nodded, "I'm very worried about a boy at the mission. You see, Sergio is so ill with fever that he cannot eat. And what little he does take, he gets no energy, no nourishment from." she replied softly. She didn't know of any other way to tell Diego of Sergio's plight than to tell him in public. She couldn't just ask him to go with her to the kitchen for a private talk; it would be too suspicious, especially with de Soto in the tavern.

She continued with her story, "But this morning, when he heard that...Zorro was outside in the pueblo, he rose from his bed and spoke for the first time in days. He thought that Zorro had come to take him for a ride on Toronado."

"Why would he think that?" he asked curiously.

She smiled softly, "He's just a young boy, Diego. And all boys have their heroes that they look up to."

He nodded in understanding, "So, does Sergio still believe that Zorro will come and take him for a ride?"

She glanced over at de Soto, who seemed to be trying hard not to be too interested in their conversation. Perhaps, he hasn't heard them talking about Sergio and Zorro but she wasn't going to take that risk. She lowered her voice even more, "Yes. He hasn't lost faith in Zorro, in his belief that he will come for him. The Padre and I are hoping that if we tell a number of people about Sergio's plight, then Zorro will also learn of it and then perhaps he could take him somewhere to help him with his sickness." she paused for a moment, "Even though it would mean a trap for him, if de Soto hears about it."

Diego flicked a glance over at de Soto, "Well, Zorro seems to get himself out of any traps the Alcalde may set for him and I doubt that this would be any different." he said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

It had been four days since Victoria heard that Diego, or rather Zorro, had removed Sergio from the mission, right under the Alcalde's nose. It was four days, since she had seen Diego and she assumed correctly, that he was looking after the young boy somewhere safe, probably the cave. And in those four days, she fretted over Sergio, not knowing if he was getting better or not and she had to admit that he had gained a place in her heart.

Victoria was in the kitchen, chopping up several carrots when she heard a soft knock on the back door. Wondering who it could be, she wiped her hands on her apron and opened the door, "Zorro!" she exclaimed with a warm smile, "How's Sergio?"

Zorro grinned, "See for yourself." he replied as he stepped back to reveal a healthier looking boy.

"Sergio," she beamed, "You're better." she added as she pulled him into a warm hug.

Sergio accepted her embrace for a moment before he wriggled away from her, "Si, I'm better." he said before he moved away towards Toronado, who allowed the youngster to approach him.

Victoria gazed up at the man she loved, "Thank you, Zorro, for helping him." she said sincerely.

"How could I not help him," he replied, "But he's not fully recovered yet. He still needs rest for several more days. I was wondering if you could care for him here."

She smiled, "Of course I will," she replied, "But we'll have to be careful, the Alcalde has been furious ever since you got away from him. The Padre has just returned from his visit to San Pedro, so we'll look after him together."

"I hadn't realised that Father Benitez was back." Zorro replied. He reached out his gloved hand and gently caressed her face, "Will you come for a ride later today, to make up for our missed picnic?"

She beamed happily, "Of course, I will."

He leant over and planted a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Until then, mi amor." he whispered before he turned to Sergio, "Do you promise to behave yourself for Senorita Escalante, Sergio."

Sergio smiled up at his hero, "I promise, Zorro."

Zorro grinned as he mounted Toronado, "Good man," he replied, "Adios." he added before he turned Toronado around and urged his steed away from the tavern. He had a feeling that, no matter how careful Victoria and the good Padre would be in protecting young Sergio, the Alcalde would find a way to use the boy against him.

And sadly, he had been proven right.

The Alcalde had despicably used Sergio, in an effort to capture him and what happened next, left him with a cold fury. de Soto had threatened to beat the boy, a boy who was not fully recovered from his illness, to obtain the location of Zorro's lair from him. He had always known that de Soto would do anything to capture him, which was why he blindfolded young Sergio, but he never imagined that de Soto would actually do it. That he would actually harm a child. de Soto really was a man without a conscious.

But after a quick fight, where he took great delight in punching de Soto, he locked both the Alcalde and Sergeant Mendoza in the same cell that Sergio had been placed in, before he took the young boy back to Padre Benitez, to finish his recuperation.

Then it was back to the cave, to get ready for his ride with Victoria. a ride that would change everything between them, forever.


	4. Interlude in the Cave

**Part 4 - Interlude in the Cave**

Victoria sighed contentedly, as she leant against Zorro's broad chest as they cantered away from the tavern. She had always felt safe in his arms and knowing that it was Diego who held her, made it doubly so. As they rode into the countryside, she knew it was time for them to be together and she decided that if he didn't tell her now, she would tell him that she knew. She wanted marriage and children and if that meant she had to be the first to mention it, then so be it.

Zorro had to keep his mind focused on controlling Toronado; not that the stallion was misbehaving, in fact it was the opposite. Toronado seemed content with the ride, but it was Victoria who was causing havoc with his thoughts as well as his body. His arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed against him, to stop her from falling or so he told himself. Ever since that night in the tavern, he wanted more than just than to hold her, he wanted more than to have an arm around her. He wanted her as his wife, as his lover and the only way that could happen, was to unmask to her. And today was that day.

He slowed Toronado to a halt beside a small stream, reached down into his saddlebags and pulled out a white cloth.

Victoria gazed around, "Why have we stopped here?" she asked curiously.

"I have a favour to ask," he replied, "I need you to wear a blindfold before I can take you any further." he added, as he held the cloth in his hands for her to see.

She nodded, "Of course." she said. He must be taking her to the cave, for why else would he blindfold her, she mused to herself.

"What, no telling me that you won't reveal the way we will go?" he asked. He hadn't expected her to agree so readily, "I could be taking you anywhere."

She twisted in the saddle so she could look at him, "That's because I trust the man under the mask," she replied sincerely.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I trust you, the real you, with my life." There, she all but acknowledged that she knew the secret.

Zorro frowned slightly, now what did she mean by that, he wondered as he tied the cloth over her face. Did it mean that she knew the secret? Or was he simply reading too much into her words? He shook his head as he gently nudged Toronado away from the stream.

* * *

They rode for another five minutes, before Zorro once again halted Toronado, "I need you to bend down, Victoria." he said before he urged Toronado to tread on the hidden switch, in the dusty ground.

Victoria nodded and leant over Toronado's neck. Wherever they were going, it was must be low for even Zorro needed to lean over as he walked Toronado forward. Then they were through the barrier, into a darker and somewhat cooler interior.

"Here we are." Zorro said as he removed her blindfold and leapt down from Toronado.

She blinked several times, as her eyes adjusted to the change in light, "The cave." she said with a smile as Zorro took her by the waist and lowered her down from the saddle.

For a moment their gaze held before he nervously cleared this throat before he stepped back, allowing her to wander around the cave. He was too nervous, too anxious to speak, there was no turning back now, he mused as he watched her stroll around the cave, looking at his experiments. He could not, not tell her now, not after going to the trouble of bringing her here.

Victoria was amazed as she slowly explored the cave; she could tell it was very much Diego's domain. On the far wall, there were shelves lined with many books, his science experiments were bubbling away on a table. And in a corner, there were old newspapers lying in a neat pile, "I never had a chance to look around the last time." she said and as she made her away passed the stairs, she took notice of the various swords, knives and whips that lined the walls.

"Well, you had a twisted ankle." Zorro replied with a smile and began removing his hat, gloves and cape.

"And you gave me that horrible cactus tea." she replied, as she winkled her nose up in disgust.

He chuckled as he removed his sword belt and carefully placed it on the weapons stand, "It helped, didn't it?"

She smiled, "I guess it did." she replied as she made her way back to Zorro, "So, is there any reason why you brought me here?" she asked as she stood in front of the man she loved.

Zorro reached out and gently caressed her face with his fingers, "Unfinished business." he replied, his voice soft.

"What kind of unfinished business?" she asked as she leant into his caress.

"This, for one." he whispered as he leant down and claimed her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Mmm, that's nice. Any other unfinished business?" she whispered as they parted.

Zorro wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her wonderful heated kisses, but they had something more important to discuss. So, with great reluctance, he stepped away from her, "Do you remember when I proposed to you, here, a month ago?" he asked, as he tried to control his nerves.

She smiled as he began to pace nervously. He really was going to unmask to her, she thought happily, "How could I forget," she replied, "It was four weeks, three days ago." she added.

He shook his head, "So precise."

She chuckled, "It's just something a woman keeps track of."

"So I see." he replied with a small smile as he turned to face her. He took a deep breath, "Since that time, four weeks ago -"

"And three days." she quipped.

"Victoria, please," he pleaded, "You are making this harder, with your interruptions." he said in nervous frustration.

"I'm sorry, I won't interrupt anymore." she confirmed.

He nodded, "When I asked you to marry me, I didn't unmask because I thought it was necessary to keep you safe." he paused as he skimmed his hand over the mask, "But since then, I've realised that I made a mistake in not unmasking. That it was just as dangerous as you knowing, as not knowing but at least with knowing, I can keep you safe more than Zorro can. And as to whether you can love me for myself, well even if you don't, at least I will know and can get on with my life."

She felt hot tears well in her eyes, as she took a step closer to him, "You must believe in me. Believe in the love I have for you, for the real you. Please, let us be together."

He swallowed hard, "I will." he replied. As he held her eyes, he reached up and slowly untied the mask and finally removed the last barrier between them, "I love you, Victoria Escalante. I have always loved you." Diego said hoarsely.

The tears that had welled in her eyes, now travelled down her cheeks, as she heard the words she longed to hear. His declaration of his love, "I love you too, Diego de la Vega." she whispered as she stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly.

Diego's eyes widened in surprise from her words and her kiss, his mind simply couldn't process the actions. She was kissing him, which meant her acceptance of him, the real him, but she had not been surprised either. His confusion overwhelmed his need to kiss her. He gently but firmly pushed her back, "You...you...knew?" he asked in amazement, "But how, when -" he stopped when Victoria placed a finger against his lips.

She smiled warmly, "Yes, I know," she replied, "I worked it out, after your father came to my rescue, wearing these clothes." she said as she tugged gently on his black shirt. "There could be no other way for him to get the clothes, other than from his son."

He chuckled nervously, still not fully comprehending that she knew his secret, "I had hoped that no one would come to that conclusion," he replied, "But I see that I was wrong."

Victoria chuckled as she placed her hands on his chest and felt his beating heart, "If anyone else had worked it out, you would have been arrested already."

He nodded, "That's true." he paused for a moment, "Victoria, I have know." his throat constricted; he didn't want to ask her but at the same time, he needed to know how she felt about him. He needed to know if her love was for him or for the legend.

She knew what he was asking of her, "Diego, I know that you feared I wouldn't love the man under the mask," she paused as he nodded, "Well, that's further from the truth," she took a breath, "I do love you, Diego and that's the truth. It is not because of Zorro, but because I've always loved you. Even as a young girl, I had a crush on you and when you came back from your studies, that crush became more, much more. But -" she stopped as she felt a flush rise over her cheeks.

It was time for the whole truth, "You were right in one regard, Diego, when...Zorro...first came to the pueblo, I did became...infatuated...with him. He was...exciting, mysterious and...and...heroic, which made him a very romantic figure for a twenty-one year old girl." she paused as she gazed up at the man she loved. "But that was four years ago, Diego. I've changed. I'm no longer that young girl who dreams of a handsome knight coming to her rescue, but a woman who wants a good, kind, gentle man as a husband, as a father to her children." she paused to let her words sink in.

"My dreams of Zorro, was replaced by dreams of the man under the mask and when I found out that it was you, I cried for sheer joy. Not because Zorro was you but because YOU were Zorro," she paused as her throat constricted by her strong emotions, "I...I thought I loved Zorro but I also had feelings for you, too. It was confusing for me." she admitted.

By this time, tears flowed freely down Victoria's face and when she finished, Diego reached out and gently wipe them away. All his fears of her not loving the real him, disappeared completely, "I'm sorry for everything, Victoria. I never meant to deceive you. I thought it would be over in a month or two and then I would declare my intentions to you, openly and honourably." he whispered hoarsely.

She smiled softly through her tears, "It wasn't your fault that we have terrible leaders," she replied, "But there's nothing to stop us now."

"That's true but we will have to be careful." he warned.

She nodded, "I know."

Diego took her hands in his, "I've asked you before but I think it's only right to ask you again, without the mask," he paused as he held her bright eyes, "Will you marry me, Victoria Escalante?" he asked.

She beamed with happiness, "Oh yes, Diego, I will. I will marry you." she replied as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Diego sighed with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her, delighting at how well her soft curves seem to fit him; it was though she had been made just for him. He pulled back enough to gazed into her brown eyes, bright with happiness and love, "I love you, mi amor." he whispered before he captured her luscious lips in a slow, lingering caress, designed to seduce her. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her and he poured all that love, into his kiss.

Victoria shivered in pleasure as he began kissing her, in a fashion that was so different from any of their earlier kisses. Tender and loving as always but now, there was a growing sense of passion, of desire, in his kiss. A passion and desire for her. As he glided his warm lips over hers, in a sensuous dance, she melted into his chest and slowly began to respond, with her own increasing desires and needs.

Diego groaned as she began to respond; he should have known that she wouldn't remain passive, she wasn't known from shying away from what she wanted. And it was obvious that she wanted him. As his hand drifted down her back to press her more firmly against him, he captured her top lip and then her lower lip for gentle nip and soothing caress, before he darted his tongue along the seam of her sweet lips, waiting for her to grant him access.

She shivered again, never before he had kissed her like that and his passion was sending hot tingling feelings all the way down to her lower regions. She wanted more, much more as she pressed herself against him, revelling in the hard lines of his body, against her own softness. As she slowly tangled her fingers through his dark hair, she parted her lips and gave herself over to the new sensations he was creating within her, not wanting it to stop.

However, their need for air, soon become more important than the need to explore each other, and so, they reluctantly separated to get much needed oxygen into their lungs.

Victoria rested her head against his heaving chest, felt his fast pounding heart in his chest, matching her own beating heart, "You've never kissed me like that before," she breathed, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you." she added.

He chuckled as he planted a soft kiss to her hair, "I never dared," he replied equally breathless, "I would never have been able to leave you, if I had." he admitted truthfully.

She gazed up at him, "Would that have been so bad?"

He smiled as he caressed her face, "No, it wouldn't," he replied, "But I want you as my wife, not as my mistress. You deserve better than that." he replied before he leant down and kissed her lips in a gentle caress, which quickly threatened to overwhelm them once more.

He pulled back and this time rested his forehead against hers, in an effort to regain control over his passions. This was the reason why he wanted to unmask to her in the cave and not at the tavern, with the temptation of its numerous bedrooms. He had hoped that by being surrounded with the sounds and smells of bubbling chemicals, along with the earthy scent of horseflesh, it would cool their ardour but it seemed that Victoria had other ideas.

He couldn't stop the low moan from escaping his throat, when he felt her warm lips on the base of his neck, "Victoria...we...must...stop." he pleaded without success.

"Why?" she murmured as she continued planting soft, little kisses to his neck.

He groaned again, as the heat from her kisses, sent a hot jolt of pleasure to his groin. He knew it would be so easy to give into their needs, right there in the cave, but somehow, he managed to find the strength and removed himself from her arms, "We can't do this now." he said hoarsely, as he gazed into her desire filled eyes.

She saw the distance that he was building between them, between their desires and she knew he was right. It wasn't the time or the place to give into their desires, no matter how much they wanted to. She slowly let out her breath, "I know," she replied, somewhat breathless by her own passions, "But don't expect me to stop kissing you." she warned him with a gleam in her brown eyes.

He chuckled a little nervously, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his resolve against a determined Victoria, "I wouldn't expect you to," he replied, "I -"

"Diego...Diego." came the muted voice of Don Alejandro calling out for son, "Where you are?"

Diego sighed, as his father's voice faded from their hearing, "We must go."

She frowned slightly as she realised that Diego had also kept the secret from his father. She reached out and gently touched his arm, "Your father doesn't know, does he?" she asked kindly.

He shook his head, "No, he doesn't."

"Oh Diego, you should tell him."

He sighed once more, "I know and I will, soon." he replied He didn't want to discuss it with Victoria; he just wasn't ready to tell his father yet, "Come, I'll show you the way out and I'll follow shortly." he said as he made his way to the stairs.

She was worried by his reluctance to discuss it but she knew him well enough, not to push him. She turned and followed him up the steps, "What do you mean, you'll follow shortly."

He stopped, grinned and looked down at the black clothes he was still wearing, "Diego de la Vega doesn't walk around the hacienda wearing black. I need to change first."

"I'm not stopping you from changing." she said boldly as she ran her eyes over him.

He shook his head, his resolve was going to be sorely tested in the future, he mused to himself, "Yes, you are and you know it." he replied with a grin. He stepped forward, into the dimly lit passageway, with a curious Victoria following behind him. She had always wanted to know where the steps led to and she was about to find out.

"This is the lever that opens the panel." he pulled down on the lever and ahead of them a panel opened and bright light came through, "Go through there and you'll be in the library. I'll join you shortly." he advised, "We have a lot to talk about."

Victoria nodded and with a lot of curiosity, she stepped through and into the library, "So, that's how." she murmured, as she watched the panel quietly closed shut behind her. She shook her head, "Who would have known that was the way to Zorro's cave." she muttered as she turned around and came face to face with a wide-eyed Felipe.

Felipe had just come around the corner, when he saw the secret panel open, he waited for Diego to appear but, to his astonishment, it was Victoria, who came through the passageway. He stared at her in shock, as his quick mind understood the consequences of that action; since she had come through the secret passageway from the cave, then she must know who Zorro was. And as she had a smile on her face and a pink tinge to her cheeks, then she must be happy with the knowledge.

Victoria felt her cheeks flush, as the young man stared incredulously at her. She felt that his shock wasn't from the discovering a hidden passageway, behind the fireplace, but more from herself coming through it. Then everything fell into place; Felipe knew the secret of Zorro's identity and probably had known all along, "It's all right, Felipe," she said reassuringly, "I know everything."

He frowned slightly and gestured with his hands.

While she didn't understand fully, she could guess what he meant. She smiled warmly, "Yes, everything. I know who..." she paused as she signed a small z in the air, "...is."

A slow smile began to appear on the young man's handsome features. It was obvious to him, that all Diego's fears of Victoria not loving him for himself, had been proved wrong.

"You have been helping, Diego, haven't you?" she asked slowly, "You have known from the beginning -" she stopped when she heard and saw movement from the fireplace.

Diego, now dressed in his blue suit, emerged from the passageway, "Yes, Felipe has known from the beginning," he confirmed as he stood behind Victoria, "I wouldn't have been able to do half of what I've done, without his assistance." he said proudly.

Felipe ducked his head with embarrassment.

Victoria smiled, then frowned slightly, "But how could, I mean -" she stopped again, not wanting to bring up his disabilities.

Diego exchanged a glance with his young friend, "It's your secret to share, amigo."

Felipe nodded, perhaps it was time that someone else knew about his hearing, he thought to himself, over the years, he had grown tired of people believing that he was deaf, when he was not. He carefully gestured to his ears before he opened his hands in front of him. He had to make the gesture twice before Victoria understood.

She eyes widened in surprise, "You can hear?" she said as she glanced between the two men.

Felipe beamed as he nodded.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Felipe," she said as she crossed over and gave him a big hug and a kiss to his check, "I am so pleased for you. So happy." she said with a beaming smile, "But why haven't told...oh, it's because of Zorro," she paused as her eyes widened in surprise, "So, that's how you helped him. You heard things."

Diego chuckled, "Yes, Felipe was Zorro's eyes and ears." he confirmed.

Felipe grinned, while Victoria chuckled and shook her head, "I've always wondered how Zorro seemed to know everything that was going in the pueblo."

"And now you know." Diego replied with a smile before he glanced at Felipe before darting his eyes to the doorway.

Felipe smiled knowingly, at the less than subtle message that his mentor was giving him; he wanted him to leave. He signed quickly and left them alone, but not before he gave the older man a wink.

"Where's he going?" she asked curiously; she had missed the silent communication between the two men.

Diego cleared his throat, "Felipe's gone to work on his studies," he explained, "Will you stay for dinner?"

She grinned, "Of course, considering I can't leave anyway. I didn't come on my own horse, remember." she replied with a teasing gleam in her brown eyes.

He chuckled, "I remember," he said, "Stay for dinner and I'll take you home afterwards."

"I would like that," she beamed happily, "But I need to get a message to Pilar or Alicia, so they can open up the tavern after siesta."

He nodded, "Of course, I'll get one of our men to take a message and I'll also let Maria know about an extra guest for dinner." he replied, "If you'll excuse me, Victoria, I won't be long. Feel free to browse through our books, while you wait." he added as he left the room and strode in the direction of the kitchen.

"Gracias." she replied as she crossed over to the shelves and ran her fingers idly over the titles, picking out one at random.

* * *

Several minutes later, Don Alejandro came through the hacienda and was startled to see Victoria standing by the bookshelf, with a book in her hands. He smiled, "Victoria, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

She turned and smiled at the older man, "I hope you don't mind but Diego asked me to dinner." she replied.

So, his son had taken the initiative at long last, "Of course I don't mind," he said warmly before he looked around, "Where is my son? Surely he hasn't left you on your own." he said with some heat in his voice; leaving a young senorita on her own after inviting her to dinner was not polite.

"Oh no, Don Alejandro, he just went to let your cook know that I'll be staying for dinner. He'll be back any moment, " she replied, "See, here he is." she added as Diego came around the corner.

Diego smiled as he saw his father, "Ah father, I hope you don't mind that I invited Victoria for dinner."

Don Alejandro grinned, "Of course not son, you can invite Victoria any time you like." he replied, "Well, I have some writing to do, so why don't you keep Victoria company, here, in the library." he suggested. He moved over to the far side of the room and sat down at the small table before he pulled out some paper and some ink.

Diego narrowed his eyes with suspicion before he made his way over to Victoria, "We may expect my father to be around us more often." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, as she glanced over at Don Alejandro sitting at the far table.

"Well, my father usually does his writing in his private rooms, not out here." he replied.

"Oh, so he means to...to...keep an eye on us, to make sure we don't get into trouble." she said with a knowing smile, "Like what almost happened in the cave."

He chuckled, "Yes, something like that."

Don Alejandro cleared his throat but continued writing without interrupting them.

Victoria shook her head, "Are you sure he doesn't know about Zorro?" she asked quietly.

"No, he doesn't know," he replied, "I will tell him, Victoria, but in my own time." he said to her unspoken question. He glanced down at the book in her hands, "So what book did you select?" he asked curiously.

She smiled, "Don Quixote," she replied.

He chuckled, "How appropriate," he said, "It's father's favourite book. Shall we sit down and read it together?"

She beamed, "That would be wonderful."

They spent the next several hours reading and talking together, in the library, with a contented Don Alejandro watching them like the proud father that he was. He knew that his son and Victoria were made for each other; he could feel it in his bones. But, if his son was going to court Victoria Escalante, then he would have to play by society's rules of propriety; he would have no scandal in his household.

And he knew the perfect way to ensure that they behave correctly.


	5. My Word is My Bond

**Part 5 - My Word is My Bond**

Victoria eyed Señora Flores with annoyance, "I still don't see why your father had to have her sitting with us." she complained quietly to Diego.

They were seated on a bench, under the rose arbour, in the de la Vega's rear garden. They were talking quietly together, while their chaperone sat nearby, working on her needlework, "She's way too demanding, ever since she arrived nine days ago. She never leaves us alone, not even for a minute." she huffed.

"You know father had invited my cousin's aunt, to come and stay with us, to satisfy proprieties." Diego explained patiently, for what seemed like the tenth time, since the arrival of the older lady.

She snorted delicately, "Yes, yes, I know all that," she replied impatiently, "But considering what we've done over the years, including the night you stayed with me, at the tavern, I think we have all but destroyed those proprieties."

He chuckled, "That's true but that was Zorro, not me," he replied, "Father believes I should court you properly and that means having a chaperone. The Señora is just doing her job -"

"Well, she's just doing it too well." she fumed angrily. She wasn't used to having such restrictions placed on her, on what she could and could not do, especially where Diego was concerned. If anything, she felt insulted, after all she was as a grown woman. A woman who had been running her own business, for almost ten years, without any need for a chaperone.

"And besides, you can't do much with that broken leg of yours anyway." she added as she glanced down at his leg resting on a footstool.

He grinned wickedly, "Oh, there are many things I can still do, mi amor." he whispered, with a gleam in his eyes. He reached over, took her hand in his and instead of kissing the back of her hand as she expected, he turned it over and planted a lingering kiss to her palm, causing a strong shiver to course through her slender frame. Then, as he held her eyes with his, he boldly kissed each of her fingers, pleased by her hitched breath and the flush that rose over her cheeks.

A loud cough brought them back to earth, "I think that is enough, Don Diego, don't you agree?" Señora Flores scolded him sternly.

Diego sighed and let go of Victoria's hand, "Si, Señora." he replied, as the older woman turned her attention back to her needlework.

"See what I mean. She puts a stop to everything," Victoria said sourly, "And it's not like we can run away from her."

"I never wanted a broken leg, Victoria. I thought I could get away from that bull, without getting injured." he replied with growing annoyance; her bad mood seemed to be catching. He shook his head to force the ill feelings away, "There was one good thing that came from this -" he gestured to his leg, "Is that the people now know of your feelings towards me. We couldn't have planned it better."

A small smile tugged on her lips, at the memory of that what happened eight days ago, "I just didn't think. I saw you tossed in the air, by the bull, and when you cried out in pain, I just rushed over to you," she shook her head, "Your lower leg was at an angle that I knew wasn't natural and well I -"

"You put on such a performance of worry and great concern, which made the people think there was more to your feelings, of simple friendship, towards me."

She gazed at him, "It wasn't a performance, Diego. I really was very worried for you."

"I know." he replied softly as he reached over and held her hand. A quick glance to Señora Flores, told him that she seemed fine with simple handholding.

"See, even you have to check first before holding my hand. Doesn't that annoy you?" she said, her frustrations rising again.

He sighed, "Of course it frustrates me. I, too, find it highly restrictive," he paused for a moment as an idea came to him, "Shall we try to and sneak into the cave, sometime this evening." he suggested. He really wanted to spend some time alone with his fiancée, away from Señora Flores's stern gaze.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise; they hadn't been in the cave since that time when their passions almost overwhelmed them, "What, during your father's party? And what about your leg, could you even make it through the panel?" she asked.

He smiled, "If I have enough incentive, I can make it through."

"Oh, what kind of incentive?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He slowly ran his eyes over her, "Perhaps that red skirt of yours and a pretty blouse." he said with a gleam in his blue eyes.

She felt another flush rise over her face, at his heated gaze, "My red skirt?"

He leant closer to her, "I happen to like it on you." he said, his voice deep and seductive. He was pleased that he was finally able to flirt openly, with the woman he loved.

Victoria's flush deepened, she never realised just how much his voice could affect her. Well, two can play that game, she mused, as she boldly ran her eyes over his long, lean frame, "Only if you wear that blue-grey suit of yours, perhaps with a small black cravat," she replied with an innocent look, "I have to have an incentive too, Diego."

He grinned, pleased that she too, was flirting, "It's a deal." he said.

"Ah Diego, Victoria, it's good to see you enjoying yourselves." Don Alejandro said warmly, as he came out into the garden. He turned to Señora Flores, "Buenas dias, Señora," he said, "Have they been behaving themselves?"

Señora Flores smiled, "Buenas dias, Don Alejandro and yes, they have been behaving themselves," she replied, "For the most part, anyway." she added as she glared at Diego, who squirmed in his seat.

Don Alejandro smiled, "That's all good, then." he said, as he took note of Victoria's rosy cheeks and hoped that his son, had not said anything inappropriate to her.

Victoria felt her cheeks burn even more under Don Alejandro's scrutiny. She cleared her throat and rose from the bench, "Well, I've had a wonderful afternoon, in your garden, Don Alejandro, but if you don't mind, I think I will return home. I have some things to attend to before the party this evening."

Don Alejandro nodded, "Of course, Victoria. I'll get Miguel to take you home." he said, as his son and Señora Flores also rose to their feet.

"I'll walk you to the front door, Victoria." Diego said as he picked up his cane and slowly walked Victoria inside the hacienda, with Señora Flores and Don Alejandro following them. While Diego and Victoria walked to the front door, Señora Flores stayed in the library and Don Alejandro went to get Miguel.

They reached the front gate just as Miguel come with the carriage.

Diego turned to Victoria, bowed low over her hand, "Until this evening, Senorita Escalante." he said with a gleam in his eyes as he planted a soft kiss to her hand.

She smiled warmly, "Until this evening, Señor de la Vega." she replied before Miguel helped her up into the carriage. He climbed into the driver's seat and urged the horses on, in the direction of the pueblo.

Diego waited until the carriage was gone from his sight before he headed back inside, with a smile on his face. Somehow, he would make sure he had some time alone with Victoria, without Señora Flores watching their every move.

* * *

Later that evening, Victoria was fanning herself, as she watched Diego and his father played a duet together, for the small group of dinner guests. The group included Sergeant Mendoza, resplendent in his formal uniform, Don Ricardo and his wife, Doña Teresa, Señor Lopes and his sister, Mercedes. And of course, the ever present Señora Flores.

The de la Vega men finished their playing with a flourish and the guests, including Victoria, applauded them, while Don Ricardo's voice called out bravo, in appreciation of their playing.

Mendoza leant towards Victoria, "I thought you said that Don Diego was a good piano player?" he asked in confused voice.

"And so he is," she replied quietly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he had his father helping him." he replied.

She all but rolled her eyes, "They were playing a sonata for four hands. It's a duet." she said.

Mendoza straightened his jacket, "I knew that." he said.

Victoria smiled warmly, as Diego slowly limped over to them, leaning heavily on a cane that seemed to short for him. When she had first arrived, she noticed with pleasure that he had indeed wore his blue-grey suit, with a small black neck tie. And he had been equally pleased that she had worn her red skirt and a pretty blouse, as well using the ladies fan he had recently given her.

Diego smiled warmly as he came up to them, "So, Sergeant, what do you think?"

Sergeant Mendoza stood up, "Well, it's a little dull for me, Don Diego," he admitted, "I prefer music that you can sing along with or perhaps even whistle." he replied.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sergeant." Diego said, as he exchanged an amused glance with Victoria.

"How is your leg, Don Diego?" Mendoza asked.

Diego glanced down at his leg, "It's improving every day. Thank you."

A loud whinnying from outside the hacienda, interrupted them.

Don Alejandro frowned, "What in the name of heaven?" he said, as he walked towards the front door. The other guests followed to see what the commotion was about, while Victoria stayed back so she could walk beside Diego.

When they made it outside, Diego saw his father and Sergeant Mendoza supporting their head vaquero, Miguel, "What happened, father?" he said worried.

"Bandits stole our best horses, son and they hurt Miguel, when he tried to stop them." Don Alejandro replied with barely contained anger, "Come, let's get him inside, Sergeant." he ordered.

"Si, Don Alejandro." Mendoza replied as he and the elder de la Vega, helped the injured Miguel inside and the other guests followed them back inside, stunned by what had happened.

Victoria was about to follow the others then noticed that Diego wasn't coming with her. Instead he was looking out into the distance, "Diego, are you alright?" she asked.

Diego sighed as he turned and limped towards her, "Just when Zorro is needed the most." he replied as he tapped his good leg.

She frowned, "Surely you're not thinking of riding out?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "No, I won't be riding until my leg heals," he replied, "I guess I will have to leave this for others to handle." he added as they slowly made their way inside.

In the library, they found the guests preparing to return to their own homes; the men were anxious to discover if their own horses had been stolen.

Sergeant Mendoza reentered the room, "Ah Don Diego, your father asked if you could go to the rear rooms and help him with Miguel." he said, as Consuela arrived, carrying the ladies wraps.

Diego nodded, "Of course, Sergeant," he replied as he retrieved Victoria's wrap from Consuela, "Sergeant, would you mind escorting Victoria, back to the tavern. I would feel better knowing you were with her." he said, as he placed the wrap around Victoria's shoulders.

Mendoza nodded, "I would be honoured, Don Diego. I'll just go and get my hat." he said before he moved away.

Victoria held her wrap to her shoulders and turned to face the man she loved, "I had a wonderful evening, Diego." she said. Or it would have been, if they had been able to get some time alone, she mused to herself.

He smiled as he reached out and took her hand in his, "I'm pleased that you could come, Victoria." he said and then in full view of the others, he planted a kiss to the back of her hand, "Perhaps we can do this again."

"I would like that." she replied with a slight flush on her cheeks.

The other women smiled knowingly at each other; they had all heard the rumours of a blossoming romance between Don Diego and Senorita Escalante, and now, after tonight, it seemed that those rumours were true.

"Excuse me Señoras y Senors, your carriages are ready." said Manuel.

Diego nodded, "Gracias Manuel," he said "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming tonight. I'm sorry it had to end in such a way."

Don Ricardo smiled, "It's all right, Diego. It could have happened to any one of us. I hope your man will be all right."

Señor Lopes nodded, "Ricardo is right. No one could have foreseen this." he said, as he followed his friend outside and made his way towards the waiting carriages.

"Good night, Don Diego. I had a wonderful time." Sergeant Mendoza said as he helped Victoria into her carriage.

Diego smiled, "Thank you, Sergeant." he replied. "Good night, ladies and gentlemen." he said.

A chorus of good nights came back to him as he waited until the last carriage had disappeared from sight, before he limped backed inside.

* * *

Victoria just could not believe it.

Just a day after she handed over a two thousand peso bond, for the release of Jose Macias for horse stealing, those same horses had been stolen again. And to make matters worse for Jose, it seemed that he and his entire family had disappeared from their farm.

The Alcalde had been furious, both at the theft of the garrison horses and of their naivety in believing that Jose Macias was innocent. She was worried what de Soto would do to Jose, if he found him with the stolen horses and even Don Alejandro felt the need to go with the Alcalde, in an effort to reduce the man's fury. Normally, this would something that Zorro would take care of but since Diego couldn't ride any horse, let alone the high-spirited Toronado, she decided she would go and discover the truth herself.

So, when Don Alejandro rode out with the Alcalde and the lancers, she turned and entered the tavern with a purposeful stride.

It wasn't long before she saddled her mare and rode out in the direction of Jose's farm and as she passed by the de la Vega's hacienda, she heard Diego calling out her name but she kept on riding. She felt a wave of guilt for ignoring Diego, but she knew if she turned back, he would try to talk her out of going after Jose. She needed to do this for herself, she needed to know if Jose was a thief and if he was, then she wanted her money back. She needed to see it with her own eyes and not hear it from the Alcalde and his men.

When she reached Jose's farm, she noticed the tracks of a heavy-laden wagon, heading in the direction of the hills and urged her mare in the same direction. She did not know if it was the right trail to follow, but she had to start somewhere and it was as good as any lead, to the whereabouts of Jose and his family.

As she reached the top of a ridge, she paused and looked down into a small gully, and to her shock, she saw Jose leading several horses towards a water hole, "Jose Macias," she exclaimed, "Is a horse thief. Well I would never have believed, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." She added as she dismounted and tied her horse to a tree. She made her way to a large boulder and peered down into the gully once more, "Oh Jose, how could you?" she muttered as she watched Jose talking with several men.

As she listened to them, her determination to bring the men to justice grew and she decided she would bring them in herself. But before she could work out a plan, a man who she had not seen, came upon her. She instinctively raised her pistol and fired, knocking the pistol from the man's hand. As he stumbled backwards, she threw the spent pistol to the ground and immediately pulled out the second gun from her skirt and aimed it at the retreating man, "After you, Señor." she said firmly as she motioned the man to continue down the slope.

Jose stared in shock when he saw Victoria pushing one of the men towards them, "Senorita Escalante! What are you doing here?"

Victoria scowled as she aimed her pistol at the three men, "I have nothing to say to you, Jose Macias. I trusted you with my life savings."

"Please let me explain." Jose pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm taking you all in for horse stealing." she stated.

One of the bandits chuckled, "You've got a lot of spirit, little lady. But tell me, how are you going to get us all back to Los Angeles? We outnumber you."

"Lozero is right, Senorita." Jose said anxiously.

Victoria gazed around at the camp and realised with a sinking heart that the man was right. She was outnumbered, outgunned and there was no way that she would be able to take the thieves back to the pueblo. Perhaps if she could hold them there until the Alcalde and his men arrived, "If anyone tries to make a move, they'll get a pistol ball right between the eyes." she said, with a boldness that she did not feel.

Lozero sneered, "You haven't got the nerve."

Before she would reply, a familiar but unexpected voice coming from behind her, "Trust me, Señor. She has the nerve."

Victoria turned her head and saw barely contained anger in Zorro's eyes. Anger, she felt, was aimed at her and not the horse thieves. The guilt she had felt earlier, returned. Not only had she overestimated her ability to bring the thieves in on her own, but she had also forced Zorro to fight with a broken leg. She cringed when he actually cried out in pain, when Lozero pulled him from Toronado's back and landed heavily on his back. This was what she wanted to avoid in the first place. She did not want Zorro to be hurt any more than he already was, but he had come to her rescue once again, broken leg and all.

She turned her pistol to Jose, "Don't move."

Jose shook his head, "You don't understand," he said as Lozero came from behind the wagon with a knife to his wife's throat, "I was trying to protect my wife and children. The stolen horses were making their getaway difficult, so they hid them in my corral. After you posted bail, I went home and discovered they had taken Juileta and the children. They left a note saying that if I didn't bring the horses to their secret hideaway, I would never see my family again."

Zorro grimaced, "Once again, we learn to presume a man's innocence until proven guilty."

"Throw down your weapons or the woman dies." Lozero demanded.

With the pain in his leg growing worse by the minute and his lingering anger over Victoria's headlong rush into danger, made him have little time for fools, "Señor, you've picked the wrong day, to try my patience." he said before he lashed out with his whip towards Lozero and struck him on the wrist.

The final fight was short lived and with Jose's help, Zorro placed the three bandits on their horses, after slashing his trademark into their clothing before he mounted Toronado and rode away, with a polite nod to them.

Jose watched curiously, at the rather cold attitude between Zorro and the senorita, "I guess that Zorro has heard the rumours of your romance with Don Diego de la Vega, eh Senorita."

Victoria frowned, "That's none of your business, Jose." she replied heatedly, as she helped Juileta and the children into the wagon, "Lets get these thieves back to Los Angeles." she added.

* * *

Diego was in a bad temper, as he limped out of the cave. His leg was throbbing painfully; he had to rewrap the bandage around his leg, which had loosened during the fight. Once he had rebandaged his leg, he drank another cup of the foul smelling cactus tea, before he hobbled out into the library. He carefully eased himself down onto the lounge and placed his leg on the footstool with a sigh of relief; it was good to sit down and relax his tired body, he mused to himself, as he closed his eyes. He had been planning to go into the pueblo, to ensure justice was done for Jose but with his aching leg, he knew that he would not be able to cope with the jolting motion of a carriage.

He heard footfalls and opened his eyes to see a worried Felipe staring down at him. He smiled tired at the youth he had long considered to be his son, "I'm fine, Felipe. Just a little tired," he replied, "Come, sit down."

Felipe nodded and sat down on the chair beside the man he looked upon as a father. Now that Diego had returned safe from yet another adventure, he wanted to know everything that happened. He made motions with his hands.

Diego smiled, "Yes, Victoria is safe. Again. And it seems that everyone was right about Jose Macias. He wasn't the horse thief after all. The real bandits had used Jose's family against him -" loud knocking on the front door interrupted him.

Felipe rose and crossed over to the door and opened it.

"Felipe, is Diego here?" Victoria asked worriedly.

The young man nodded and stepped back to allow her inside.

"Gracias. Don Alejandro's stolen horses are outside." she added before she made her way to the library, "Diego, are you alright?" she asked as she took in his paleness. "Is your leg giving you pain?"

Diego snorted, "Pain, you wouldn't know the meaning of the word." he said as the lingering anger over her foolishness erupted. He turned his furious gaze on her, "Of all the things to do, Victoria, that was the most stupid. Just what were you thinking, taking on those bandits on your own? You don't know what those men could have done to you. They could have killed you or worse."

Victoria was expected his anger but not this attack, "Diego, I'm sorry. I didn't think -"

"No, you don't think. That's your problem -"

"How dare you!" her own temper exploded, "You're a fine one to talk about risks. You take risks every time you ride as Zorro. Do you have any idea how it feels, knowing that each time I see you, could well be the last. That you could have been lying somewhere, bleeding to death. So don't tell me about stupid behaviour, Diego de la Vega, you're a master at it." she yelled at him.

They stared at each other like wounded animals, both breathless from their emotions; each believing they were right.

Diego felt his anger drain away from him, as the throbbing pain in his leg reasserted itself, "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. I don't want to lose you, not when we've found each other." he said as he reached out his hand to her.

Victoria's anger faded as fast as it came, "And I don't want to lose you either, Diego," she replied as sat down and she placed her hand in his, "I'm sorry too. I realised afterwards that I had made a mistake in going alone. I know that I should have come to you but...I...guess I wanted to do this on my own. You make it look so easy."

He smiled wryly, "I assure you, it's not easy -"

"What is going on here?" said Señora Flores as she entered the library, "I heard shouting." she stopped when she them sitting close together, too close for her liking, "Don Diego, why didn't you tell me that the Senorita was here?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at them.

Diego held back his sigh, as he exchanged an exasperated look with Victoria, who rolled her eyes at the interruption. He turned his attention, "Please forgive me, Señora Flores, Senorita Escalante has only just arrived, with the news that our stolen horses have been recovered." he said pleasantly.

Victoria smiled, "That's right, Señora, I wanted to let Don Alejandro know about the horses"

Señora Flores nodded, "That is good news," she paused for a moment, "I believe that Don Alejandro is not home yet." she added pointedly. Don Alejandro had asked her to be chaperone for his son and Senorita Escalante, and she felt it was her duty, to ensure that there was no indiscretions, especially when he was not at home.

Victoria gave Diego an annoyed look; she could take a hint. She stood up and smiled down at her fiancé, "Well, I must be going, Diego. No, don't get up, you need to rest your leg," she said as he started to rise from his chair, "If I see your father, I'll let him know about the horses. Adios, Diego, Señora." she added as she turned and walked to the front door and was gone before Diego could reply.

He sighed again, as Señora Flores made her way over to the small table at the far end of the room and sat down before she pulled out some paper and a quill and began to write. He really must have a word to his father about her, he thought to himself, she was really too much.


	6. Conspiracy of Blood: I

A/N - I found the Conspiracy of Blood episodes hard to do because so much happened in the four episodes and a lot of it was important. So while I could condense parts of it, there were others I couldn't. I have also combined them into 2 parts, each covering 2 episodes.

**Part 6 - Conspiracy of Blood: I**

Diego was pleased the way life was going. His leg had healed, he was actively courting the woman he loved; they went on picnics, attended dinner parties together, they took carriage rides after Sunday Mass and their romance was on everyone's lips. Not only had the citizens of Los Angles taken their courtship to heart, even if they had been a little surprised by it, but even de Soto seemed willing to accept the courtship on face value. At least, de Soto had not arrested him on suspicion of being Zorro and in fact, their Alcalde seemed highly amused by the thought of the pueblo's well-known pacifist, courting Zorro's quick-tempered woman.

There was only one thing that dented his contentment, was the continued presence of Señora Flores, as his chaperone with Victoria. He had spoken with his father about her and of how restrictive she was, of how he wasn't able to spend any time alone with Victoria, no matter how innocent it might be. But, while his father had been sympathetic to his needs, he wasn't going to send Señora Flores away just because it was inconveniencing him. The older man then informed him, that if he had been courting any other young senorita, he would still have a chaperone when visiting or going on outings and that just because he had known Victoria since childhood, didn't mean they could ignore convention. However, he had promised to have a word with the señora, about giving them a little more freedom.

And while Señora Flores did relent, somewhat, in her duties as chaperone, they still found it restrictive from the complete freedom they once had.

For many weeks, his frustrations over his immobility of his broken leg, as well as being unable to be alone with the woman he loved, had grown from merely annoying to downright aggravating. Over those weeks, they had managed to steal a kiss or two but it never lasted longer than a moment, before Señora Flores came upon them. However, there were ways around the strict code of conduct that had been placed upon them and Diego was now exercising one of those options.

Victoria was in the kitchen, chopping extra vegetables for the lunch meals, when Pilar entered, "I have a note for you, Victoria." she said, as she held out a folded piece of paper to her employer.

Victoria frowned as she wiped her hands on her apron, "What's this?" she asked before she took the paper.

"Don Diego asked me to give it to you," Pilar replied with a knowing smile, "I think he wants to meet you, right away." she added as she went over to the fire and spooned out a bowl albondigas soup, which was simmering gently in the large pot.

Victoria unfolded the paper and read the short message.

_Father Benitez's garden is a haven, not only from the heat but also from prying eyes._

Victoria sighed, "He wants me to go now? It's our busiest time." she said.

Pilar turned to face her friend, "Don't worry about lunch, Victoria," she replied with a smile, "Go and spend time with him. Especially since Señora Flores is in the tavern, having lunch with Don Alejandro and his friends." she added. Everyone knew Don Alejandro had arranged a chaperone, for his son's courtship of Victoria and Pilar knew how frustrating it must be for both of them, to have someone follow them everywhere.

A slow smile grew over Victoria's face, "Yes, I think I will." she said as she untied her apron and placed it on the bench. It was time she put Diego first and not the tavern, "Will you cover for me, Pilar?" she asked.

Pilar grinned, "Of course," she replied, as Victoria slipped out the back door.

* * *

Victoria, her cheeks rosy with pleasure and happiness, walked through the mission's side gate and down the passage, towards the more secluded area of the garden. As she reached the end and turned the corner, she saw Diego sitting on the bench, "Diego." she greeted him.

Diego rose to his feet, smiled warmly and held out his arms, "Mi amor." he said.

She beamed happily, as she rushed into his welcoming arms, "I've missed this." she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head against his broad chest.

He sighed contentedly, "So have I." he replied as he held her tight in his arms, without fear of being discovered.

"Won't the Padre see us?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"No, the good Padre isn't here, he's visiting the outlying farms." he replied.

She raised her head and gazed into his blue eyes, "So, we are alone then." she commented, with a knowing smile tugging on her lips.

"Yes, we are alone," he replied hoarsely before he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a passionate and hungry kiss. All the frustrations he had felt in the last four weeks, overcame his control, as he plundered her mouth, wanting to taste all of her, wanting to take everything she had to offer.

Victoria was somewhat startled by his demanding kiss, but it did not take long for her own passions outgrew her control and she responded with increased demands of her own. It wasn't enough to accept his wants, she too wanted to take what he had to offer, and it caused an increased urgency in their kiss, as each battled for dominance with lips, tongues, and even the occasional grazing of teeth.

They pulled apart due to lack of oxygen, each breathing heavy, both startled at the intensity of their passions.

"Well, I think...we know why...we need to have...Señora Flores with us." Victoria said breathed.

Diego nodded in agreement, "Perhaps you are right." he said hoarsely. His gaze dropped to her swollen lips, swollen by his out of control desires, "Perhaps it is a good idea for us to have a chaperone. But then, I wouldn't be able to do this." he added before he claimed her lips once more.

This time, his kiss was tender, gentle and full of love.

"MENDOZA!"

Diego and Victoria jumped apart, at hearing de Soto shouting for the Sergeant, on the other side of the mission wall, which was near the rear of the living quarters for the lancers.

"Si, Alcalde." they heard the Sergeant reply.

"Everything better be ready for the Emissary's arrival tomorrow, Sergeant, or you'll be on latrine duty for the next six months," de Soto threatened, "Now, go and make sure the barracks are spotless." he ordered.

"Si, Alcalde." Mendoza replied.

Victoria giggled, as they heard the two men go about their business, "We don't need Señora Flores, when we have the Alcalde interrupting us."

Diego chuckled, "Along with everyone else in the pueblo," he replied, as he gestured to the bench he had been sitting on, "Shall we?"

She nodded and sat down, "So, what do you think about this Emissary who is coming? There are rumours that he is going to pardon Zorro."

He shook his head as he sat beside her, "I don't think that would happen," he replied, as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, "The King would never give Zorro a pardon. To him, Zorro is just a bandit, nothing more, nothing less."

She sighed, as she nestled against him, "I guess it would be asking for too much." she said. "How long can we stay here?"

"As long as it takes father and Señora Flores to finish their meals," he replied before he planted a soft kiss to her hair, "And with father's friends with them, it could be awhile." he added as he gently squeezed her waist.

She chuckled, "Yes, your father's friends tend to gossip a lot." she replied as she resting her hand on his thigh.

"They do, don't they?" he agreed, as he placed his hand over hers, "Let's just enjoy this quiet time together, while we have the chance." he commented, as he tightened his hold on her.

Little did he know how true his words were, that the quiet time in the garden, would be the last that they or anyone else in the pueblo, would have. No one imagined the chaos, which was to come with the arrival of Emissary Gilberto Risendo.

* * *

The following day, Victoria was standing on the tavern porch, which was decorated out in bunting and banners, when the de la Vegas and Señora Flores, arrived in their carriage, "Buenas dias Señora Flores, gentlemen." she greeted them warmly, as they alighted from the carriage.

"Buenas dias, Victoria," Don Alejandro smiled, as his son immediately went to her side, "What a fine turnout for the Emissary." he added as he allowed Señora Flores to walk in front of him.

"Si, it is, everyone worked hard to get the decorations up." she replied as de Soto called out to his lancers, "Don Gilberto Risendo will arriving shortly," he said, "I do not know the exact nature of his mission here, but it is vital that he take back to Madrid, glowing reports of Los Angeles..."

Diego chuckled softly as the Alcalde's words as he stood beside Victoria, "Glowing reports, indeed." he muttered, "It would be glowing reports of his incompetency in running the pueblo."

"Shhh, Diego." Victoria whispered as she gently elbowed him in the ribs, "You don't want to get arrested, do you?" she added.

Before he could reply, a stranger stepped forward and in a loud, arrogant voice, he called out, "Charming pueblo? I've seen better dung heaps in the slums of Madrid."

Diego narrowed his eyes as the tall stranger and a slightly shorter man, strode towards de Soto.

de Soto frowned, "How dare you, Senor. Identify yourself." he demanded.

The man casually handed over a scroll to de Soto, who read it with growing unease, "Emissary Risendo, we...uh...we were expecting you to arrive by coach. We had a big welcome planned -"

"Did you know?" Risendo replied sarcastically before he glanced over at his companion, "Arrest him."

The crowd gasped in shock.

de Soto stared incredulously, "What?" he exclaimed as he was grabbed, "Emissary, I'm the Alcalde of this pueblo, appointed by the King himself. Ahh." he cried out, as his arm was twisted behind his back, "My men are loyal to me."

Risendo sneered, "Tell that to my Royal Guardsman." he replied as he swept his arm around.

To the stunned disbelief of the citizens, they watched as soldiers rose up from their hiding places on the roof of the church, the cuartel and even the tavern itself. While even more soldiers rushed in between the buildings and into the plaza, their muskets held at the ready.

Risendo continued with disdain in his voice, "For the leader of a colonial garrison, you were too easily surprised. And such incompetence in the service of the Crown, is a felony." he paused as he gazed around the people, "Your Alcalde will be executed at sunrise."

Diego was stunned by how fast the situation had deteriorated; from insulting the pueblo as a dung heap, to arresting and then ordering the execution of de Soto in the morning. Why was it that they always seemed to attract the worst of the civil appointments, first it was Luis Ramone, then de Soto and now, this Risendo. Was it his fate, to always fight against these men? Was he destined to be Zorro for the rest of his life, when all he wanted was to live in peace, with Victoria as his wife and their children at his feet.

Then, before he realised what was happening, Victoria, had once again, rushed headlong into a confrontation with Risendo and now, she was being threatened with arrest, for her outspokenness. As much as he loved her need to speak up against injustice but there was a time and place for it and now wasn't the time. He stepped in front of Victoria and addressed the Risendo, "Señor Emissary, I must apologise for the senorita. She's a modern woman." he added as he flicked a warning glance at her, "Argumentative, perhaps but loyal nonetheless."

Victoria frowned at being pushed aside by Diego; she didn't liked to be pushed around by anyone, even her fiancé. She was about to open her mouth, when Don Alejandro laid his hand firmly on her arm and pulled her back to where Señora Flores was standing. He shook his head in warning and it was then she realised how close she had come to being arrested, and perhaps even to suffer the same fate as de Soto. Both Diego and his father were protecting her from the Emissary's wrath but now that very protection, had Diego being arrested, instead of her.

She wasn't surprised to hear the barely contained anger in Don Alejandro's voice, at the sight of his son being lead away, "Señor!" he called out, "That is my son that you have in jail."

Risendo gazed coldly at the older man, "Then you should teach him to keep a tighter rein on his mouth." he replied before he turned and walked several paces towards the cuartel.

"de la Vegas always speak out!" he said heatedly.

Victoria exchanged a worried glance with Señora Flores; if he didn't watch out, he would be joining his son in the cells.

Risendo turned back and gazed intently at the older man, "de la Vega? And you would be...?"

Don Alejandro straightened to his full height, "I am Alejandro de la Vega, friend of the Royal family. Perhaps, you have heard of me?"

"Oh, yes, I've heard of you, Señor. I've certainly heard of you." Risendo replied before he turned his back and walked away.

"Don Alejandro, what on earth possessed you to talk to him like that?" Victoria said worriedly, "You could have ended up in a cell with Diego."

Don Alejandro sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Victoria," he replied. "There's something about that man. Something that I can't place my finger on." he shook his head, "Come, ladies, shall we go inside the tavern. I think I need some of your good coffee." he said as he escorted Victoria and Señora Flores up the steps and into the tavern.

* * *

Victoria was busy with the patrons, when the Emissary walked inside, causing a lull in the conversations but he ignored everyone except for one person; Don Alejandro. She was worried for the older man as she listened to their conversation. It seemed that the Emissary was trying to goad the older man into some kind of admission, especially about Diego's unwed status and lack of grandchildren. But to her relief, Don Alejandro managed to keep a rein on his temper, despite the provocation.

In fact, it seemed that Don Alejandro had convinced Emissary Risendo to release his son and to her surprise, the man had agreed. She had not been expecting it to be so easy and neither had Don Alejandro, by the expression on his face.

She watched as both men left the tavern; Don Alejandro with a worried look on his face, while Risendo had a slight smirk, which caused her to shiver in fear of what was to come. And fear for Diego. She knew that he would never allow de Soto to be executed, no matter what his personal feelings were towards their Alcalde; it was a part of his nature, to help those in need, even those who oppose everything Zorro stands for.

"I do hope that Don Alejandro will be able to get his son out of those dirty cells." Señora Flores said worriedly as she came and stood by the bar, "I've heard things about the goings on, here in Los Angeles, but I never expected to be in the middle of it."

Victoria smiled reassuringly at their chaperone, "None of us expect it, Señora, it just seems that we attract bad things." she replied. She was slowly changing her mind about Señora Flores; the older woman wasn't as bad as she first thought. Yes, she was still strict with her duties towards Diego and herself but underneath that tough exterior, she had a good heart and a kind soul.

She saw movement at the doorway and saw Don Alejandro return and his son behind him, "Diego." she called out as she rushed out from behind her bar and into his arms. "Thank goodness. I was worried about you." she said.

Diego was conscious of many curious eyes upon them as he placed his arms around her and held her tight, "I'm fine, Victoria." he replied.

She nodded as she pulled back, "You need to be more careful." she chided him with a meaning that only they understood.

He nodded, "I will." he said.

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Don Alejandro shrugged, "I don't know," he said as he glanced at Señora Flores. "I think it might be best if we went home," he added before he ran his fingers through his silver hair, "There's nothing more we can do here. Adios, Victoria. Come, Diego, Felipe." he said as he and Señora Flores made their way out to the tavern.

Diego shook his head, "I want you to be careful too, Victoria. I do not like this Risendo. If he gives you any trouble, any trouble at all, come out to the hacienda." he said quietly.

She nodded, "I will but I don't see any trouble from him. Not the kind you mean."

"Perhaps not but don't take any risks. He's dangerous." he said as he reached out and raised her hand to his lips, "Adios, Senorita." he said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks at his gallantry, "Adios, Señor." she replied before he turned and followed his father out of the door.

* * *

Ignacio de Soto was worried, very worried. In fact, he was frightened but he wasn't going show it. He wasn't going to give Emissary Risendo the satisfaction of seeing his fear, as he was escorted, with his hands tied behind his back, out of the cuartel cells and to his death. At first, he thought that he would be executed by hanging or by his personal preference, by firing squad. But when he was taken to the plaza, he was startled to see neither gallows nor a firing squad. Just how was he going to die? he wondered. He refused to contemplate that Risendo would give him a reprieve, for the man was cold as ice, with no feelings for anyone.

So, when his arms were tied to two wagons in opposite direction, he knew what terrible fate was in store for him. Dismemberment. Barbaric punishment from centuries ago and the not so distance past. He recalled that it was only forty years ago, when Spanish authorities condemned a former Peruvian rebel leader to death, by means of tying each of his limbs to four horses, thereby pulling the man apart in four different directions. A most horrific and barbaric death.

He heard the horrified gasps from the gathered crowd when Risendo confirmed his death sentence and he felt a surge of gratitude to Don Alejandro, when the older man spoke up against his treatment. It was just like de la Vega to risk his own neck by speaking his mind, he mused to himself.

He straightened his back as Mendoza came up to him, with a white cloth to place over his eyes, "No, Sergeant, no." he said calmly.

"But Alcalde, it will be easier this way." Mendoza said quietly as his hand trembled slightly. He had no desire to be a part of his Commanding Officer's execution. It was wrong and he knew it.

de Soto shook his head, "No blindfolds. The de Sotos have always face death with dignity. I'm not going to break my family's tradition." he replied as he stood tall and waited for his death. His only regret was that he had not seen Zorro die on the gallows first.

Never before had Mendoza he seen such strength of mind, such dignity, such resolve in de Soto, to not to show the fear he must surely feel, that he knew that he could not do it. He, Jaime Mendoza, would not kill Ignacio de Soto. For it would be a killing, a murder, if he did so.

"Is everything in order, Sergeant?" Risendo asked unpleasantly cheerful.

Mendoza nodded, "Si, Señor Emissary."

"Then you may proceed with the execution, Sergeant."

Mendoza knew that this was the moment of truth; he could not, would not kill de Soto, even if it meant his own death for disobeying orders.

Risendo frowned at the delay, "Well, what are you waiting for, you ignorant buffoon? Get on with it." he ordered.

With his heart thumping in his chest, Mendoza turned to Risendo and simply said, "No."

"What did you say?" Risendo yelled.

de Soto turned his gazed to his Sergeant, "He said no." he replied with surprise. He had not expected his Sergeant to disobey the Emissary's order but he had.

Risendo grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Mendoza, "Proceed with the execution. Now!"

Mendoza straightened his back, "No! It's not right." he replied in a defiant manner. It was easier the second time he said it and he felt better for saying it.

Before de Soto could say anything, all hell broke loose.

A priest, who had stood near the edge of the crowd, raised a rifle and shot the pistol from Risendo's hand and then to de Soto's surprise, the priest threw off his robes, to reveal Zorro. Suddenly de Soto knew that everything was going to be all right. When Zorro sliced through the ropes that tied him to the now, moving, wagons, he collapsed to the ground, with Mendoza crouching down beside him. Together they watched the masked man, battle first with Lieutenant Hidalgo, who, while showing good skill with the sword, was no match for Zorro. A left hook finally felled the lieutenant and he landed face down on the dusty ground.

For the first time since he arrived in Los Angeles, de Soto was all but cheering Zorro, as Emissary Risendo stepped forward to claim the right for the bandit's head. He wanted Zorro to defeat Risendo, he wanted the Emissary to feel what he felt; fear. He wanted the other man to feel fear, at being bested by someone with superior skills. He wanted Risendo to feel humility but he doubted that would happen.

And when Zorro finally overcame Risendo, he felt a vindicated. But that feeling disappeared quickly enough when the Emissary, after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Zorro, confirmed that he was still under a sentence of death, along with Mendoza for disobeying orders. They had three days in which capture Zorro to have their death sentence repelled. If not, then they would both be executed.

* * *

The following afternoon, Victoria listened to the angry voices of the citizens, at the impromptu meeting, to discuss the Emissary's threat to confiscate church property. The meeting was becoming very heated, with some calling for direct action against the Emissary, while others, including Father Benitez, calling for calm. The morning had started normal enough but after Mass, things took a decidedly turn for the worse. It seemed that Risendo was deliberately provoking them, for some reason only known to himself.

And now, the Emissary, himself, had arrived in the tavern and with his arrival, the anger grew. But it was no longer directed at the Risendo and his threat to take the church's money; instead, it was directed at the de la Vegas. It appeared that the de la Vegas didn't pay tax like everyone else but instead received tax credits for their cattle. Several of the citizens became so incensed by this information, that they vented their rage onto Don Alejandro and his son, demanding that the Emissary take their hacienda, instead of church property.

And the anger became even worse when the Emissary left the tavern, with a faint smirk on his face, and the people viciously turned on each other.

It seemed, to Victoria, that Risendo had intentionally baited the crowd against her friends and he had succeeded. The de la Vegas went from a highly respected family, to being the scorn of the pueblo, in five short minutes. She watched worriedly as Diego tried to calm his father down, while the taunting continued by Senor Peralta. She even feared that it would come to blows between the two men, but thankfully Diego had calmed the older man down enough, to stop any physical fight and together they left the tavern, with anger and confusion on their faces.

An hour later, she was startled to see the de la Vegas walk back inside her tavern, with Señora Flores behind them, "Señora, Don Alejandro, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." she said as she stepped out from behind the bar. It was then, she noticed a number of small bags on the floor.

"That...man...threw us out of my own home." Don Alejandro fumed.

"What! He did what?" she frowned as she looked at them.

Diego nodded, "Emissary Risendo has confiscated our home and he's impounded our bank account."

"But he can't!" she was horrified.

"As the Emissary is so fond of telling us, he can do anything he pleases." Diego replied angrily.

"I can't believe it," she said as gazed around, "Where's Felipe? Is he not coming?"

Don Alejandro sighed and shook his head, "Felipe wanted to stay. He said he would keep an eye on our things," he paused, "He's a brave young man."

Diego nodded, "Yes, he is."

Don Alejandro sighed, as he tried to control his anger, "Victoria, Señora Flores has decided to return home to San Pedro. At least for the time being." he said.

Victoria gazed at the older woman, "Are you? I'm sorry to see you go." she said sincerely.

Señora Flores nodded, "Gracias, Senorita," she replied as she glanced at Don Alejandro with a small smile, "As much as I wish to stay, I just never expected such happenings and now being thrown out of the hacienda, well, it's just too much..."

Don Alejandro smiled, "It's all right, Señora, we understand perfectly," he replied, "I would be happier knowing that you are safe in your own home." he reassured her. He turned to Victoria, "Señora Flores will be catching the San Pedro stage that is due shortly. But Diego and I will need some rooms, if you have any."

She smiled, "Yes, I have rooms available for the two of you."

"Make that just for one," Diego said, "Father, I'm thinking of going to Santa Barbara, to see what our lawyer can do about this."

Don Alejandro nodded, "Good idea, Diego. He should be able to help us."

Victoria moved back behind the bar and removed a key from a hook, "I'll give you my best room, Don Alejandro," she said as she handed it over to him, "And I will keep another one ready, if you need it, Diego."

"Gracias, Victoria." he replied.

Victoria knew that Diego wasn't going to Santa Barbara but was in fact, going to the hacienda to deal with Risendo. He had no other choice, since the man threw him out of his own home. She didn't know how it was all going to end, but she knew one thing, someone was going to get hurt. She just hoped it wouldn't be Diego or his father or Felipe.

* * *

It was not until the next morning when she, along with everyone else, found out what had happened the night before. She was standing on the veranda of her tavern, talking with Don Alejandro and Father Benitez, when they saw de Soto and Mendoza riding past the church, followed by the Emissary and his men. One of the guardsmen was leading a horse, with a body draped over the saddle.

"Emissary, what happened?" Padre Benitez asked when Risendo stopped near the tavern.

"A hero has died, fighting for the King of Spain," he replied coldly, "Alcalde, see that Lieutenant Hidalgo's body is properly taken care of." he ordered as he dismounted.

"Si, Emissary." de Soto replied as he lead Risendo's horse towards the cuartel.

Risendo strode over to them, "Zorro killed my Lieutenant." he stated.

Victoria frowned, "He did?" she asked incredulously. She doubted that was the truth. She knew Diego and he would not kill another person, no matter what the provocation. He would knock the other man unconscious, tie him up, but never kill.

Risendo ignored her, "But only after making your house unliveable."

Don Alejandro narrowed his eyes, "Does that mean you're abandoning my hacienda?" He didn't care what Zorro had done to his home, as long as it made Risendo leave.

"I've lost my taste for it," he replied before he turned to the Padre, "Therefore the Church property will have to be sold, to pay for the overdue taxes."

Don Alejandro's anger flared once more, "Just one moment. You have the money from my bank accounts. You can pay the taxes with that."

Risendo smirked, "But since we'll be investigating the sources of your frozen assets, which could take years, by the way, those funds aren't legally available to pay the taxes."

"They are now, Emissary." said a familiar, arrogant voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Zorro standing on top of the cuartel roof, "I have released the de la Vega funds from the bank," he said as he held up a sack, "And since the money is now mine, I hereby pay the pueblo's taxes." he added as he tossed the sack of money down at the Emissary's feet.

Risendo frowned, "You can't pay the taxes with stolen money!" he roared incredulously.

Padre Benitez hid his smile, "Any why not?" he asked as Risendo turned and stared at him.

Victoria was pleased to see that Diego was unharmed. She turned to Don Alejandro, "But that money is really yours."

Don Alejandro shrugged, "Its money well spent to save the church." he said loudly, to the cheers of the gathered people.

Risendo's anger rose at being bested, again by the masked bandit but there was nothing he could do. He needed time to think, time to plan. When he had arrived in Los Angeles, he had completely underestimated the threat of the bandit and the level of support the outlaw received from the citizens. And instead of proceeding with his true plans, he had to first deal with Zorro. He had to destroy the masked bandit.

And destroy him, he would.


	7. Conspiracy of Blood: II

**Part 7 - Conspiracy of Blood: II**

"Something is going to happen, isn't it, Diego? There's something in the air. You can almost feel it. It's as though a storm was coming." she said as she gazed over the fence and out into the fields. They were relaxing in the de la Vegas garden, a table with a jug of orange juice and two glasses, between them, while on the other side of the yard, Consuela was pounding the dust out of a rug.

"A dark, raging storm," Diego agreed, "Risendo has not taken the death of Lieutenant Hidalgo lightly. He is making plans, you can be sure of that." he stated as he took a sip of his juice.

She turned her gaze back to her fiancé, "I'm glad it wasn't you, who killed the Lieutenant," she said, "Oh, I don't mean that I'm glad he's dead but just that you didn't do it," she added. She reached out her hand, "I know how much you dislike killing."

He gave her a sad smile as he took her hand in his, "No matter what the Lieutenant did, he didn't deserve to die like that," he replied, "And then there's de Soto and Mendoza who are still under a death sentence." he shook his head, "I'm sorry. You didn't come here to listen to me become morose." he said as he lifted her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin.

"You know, I could almost hear Señora Flores coughing from San Pedro, for daring to kiss my hand." she teased him.

He chuckled, "And giving me THAT look." he replied, "But don't imagine for a moment, that we are alone." he added as he flicked a glance towards Consuela.

Her eyes flew wide, "Consuela! She's our new chaperone? I thought we could do away with that."

He squeezed her hand, "She is," he confirmed, "Father is adamant that we still follow custom," he said, "And besides, I think we both know, we need a chaperone." he added with a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks, in memory of their intense kiss, in the mission's garden, "But I think Consuela may allow us more time together, than Señora Flores would."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

She smiled warmly, "Because she's known you since you were a boy and she likes you. You could get away with anything."

"Who, me?" he replied innocently.

She wasn't fooled by his innocence, "Yes, you. You know you are."

They chuckled together just as Felipe came around the corner and stopped in front of them.

"Hola Felipe," Victoria greeted warmly.

The younger man smiled warmly to her before he signed to Diego.

"Of course, but just be careful, " Diego warned him, "Stay away from the Emissary and those Royal Guardsmen."

Felipe all but rolled his eyes; the older man never knew the risks he took to get the information Zorro needed. But he simply nodded before he strode towards the stables, to saddle his pinto.

Diego felt Victoria's eyes on him, "Father has an errand for him, in the pueblo." he explained.

She smiled, "I see," she replied, "I'll have to learn more of his signs, if I want to understand what he's saying. I only know a handful and only if he goes slowly enough."

He smiled warmly, pleased that she would be willing to learn, "I'm sure we can arrange some lessons for you," he said. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Victoria, there's something I need to discuss with you. It's about Felipe."

She gazed curiously at him, "What about him?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "You know how I feel about him, how I regard him -"

"Of course, everyone does." she interrupted.

He smiled, "That's true," he replied, "I haven't said anything to him yet, but lately I've been giving serious thought to adopting Felipe, as my son." he said anxiously. He didn't know how she would react to the idea of having a teenage son.

"You have! Oh that's marvellous, Diego. That's truly wonderful," she replied enthusiastically, "The two of you are almost like father and son, as it is."

He was thrilled by her reaction, "Yes, that's how I feel. Almost from the time I came across him, I felt this connection with him," he replied. "I don't know if it was because he was so young when I found him but over the years, the bond grew stronger and until I did, indeed, see him as a son."

Victoria felt hot tears in her eyes, "And he sees you, as the father he never had."

Diego cleared his throat, "I know," he replied, his voice reflecting his strong emotions. He gazed at the woman he loved, "I would like both of us to adopt him, after we marry, to give him both a father and a mother. If you want to, that is."

She squeezed his hand to reassure him, "Of course I would like that. I would be honoured and pleased to adopt him." she replied sincerely.

"You're not just saying that, are you? I mean, just don't agree because I want it." he said, he wanted to be completely honest with her, and she with him.

"Well, I can't deny that I don't see him as a son -"

"How do you see him, then?" he interrupted.

"More like a little brother," she replied, "A cheeky little brother." she added with a smile, "Diego, I do like Felipe, I like him a lot and I would never stand in the way of your happiness or his. I want to give him a home, a real home, with two parents."

He felt a lump in his throat at her complete acceptance, "Muchas gracias, mi amor." he whispered as he leant over and claimed her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Ahem." came a friendly warning to them.

Diego pulled back, with a roll of his eyes, "Consuela, it was only a small kiss." he said with a smile tugging on his lips.

"That may be," Consuela replied with a small smile of her own, "But small kisses can lead to something else. And it's that something else, that your father doesn't want. Now, are the two of you going to behave yourselves or do I have to sit here with you?" she asked, as she glared at Diego.

"We'll behave, Consuela." Victoria promised, trying hard not to giggle.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I still have some work to do." she said before she moved away back to where she was beating the rugs.

Diego grinned, as he turned his gaze back to the woman he loved, "You still think I can get away with anything."

Victoria giggled, "I guess not," she replied with a shake of her head, "It's just like us to be interrupted all the time."

"Yes, but there will come a day, when we won't be interrupted." he said as he ran his heated gaze over her.

She felt another flush rise over her face, "I long for that day too," she replied softly, "How soon can we marry, Diego?" she asked, as she held out her hand once more, "I'm tired of waiting."

He sighed, as he took her hand in his, "So am I, mi amor," he replied, "The Church requires the banns to be read over three Sundays, so we could be married within a month. But I would prefer to wait until this situation with Risendo is over, before deciding on our wedding."

She nodded, "Of course," she replied. She gazed intently at him, "You will be careful, won't you, Diego?" she asked worriedly. She knew, just as everyone knew, that there was going to be a confrontation between Zorro and the Emissary; a confrontation that could well end in the death of one or both of them. She had a feeling that Risendo was more evil than anyone could imagine and it would take all of Diego's skill to get through the next couple of days.

He gave her a small reassuring smile and a squeeze of her hand, "I always am, mi amor," he replied.

* * *

Victoria sighed with relief when Diego and Felipe walked into her tavern, later that day. Everyone knew that Zorro's horse, Toronado, had been captured and was currently making a nuisance of himself, in the cuartel stables but there had been no word of Zorro, himself. She had been furious, when she overheard the guardsmen joking of how they almost captured Zorro, by having one of them dress as a woman and claim it to be her. Once again, she had been used against Zorro, even though everyone knew that Diego was courting her. And the very fact that it had been Zorro and not Diego, who had ridden to her so-called rescue, could have been disastrous for them, if anyone had questioned it.

She stiffened, as Emissary Risendo strode through the doorway and made his way over to the de la Vegas, fearful he might have discovered the identity of Zorro and arrest Diego. But as he stood by their table, he made no move to arrest Diego, in fact, he spoke quietly to them. She didn't know what was said but moments later, Diego stood up, touched Felipe's shoulder and together, they left the tavern with a grim but determined look on their faces.

Whatever Risendo had said, it was enough to annoy her fiancé, so much so that he had to leave. Or perhaps they were planning to release Toronado, she mused to herself, as she walked over to Señor Gomez with his meal, she could hear the stallion's irritated whinnies from the open doorway.

As she turned from serving Señor Gomez, she noticed Don Alejandro standing by the table, reading a piece of paper in his hand, with a frown on his face. She made her way over to him, "Is there something wrong, Don Alejandro?" she asked.

Don Alejandro sighed, "I don't know, Victoria. This is a letter to the Governor from Diego, informing him that I have grown mentally incompetent," he replied, as he glanced at Risendo, "And that I'm incapable of handling my own affairs."

Victoria frowned, as she took the letter from his hands and read it herself. She shook her head, "Diego would never do such a thing, Don Alejandro." she reassured the older man, while glaring at the Emissary. She knew, she just knew, that it was Risendo who had written the letter. Who else would write such terrible things? Not even de Soto, with all his evil schemes, would do this.

Don Alejandro nodded in agreement, "I knew he wouldn't, Victoria -"

"Didn't you say it was your son's handwriting?" Risendo asked, as he brushed off an imaginary spot of dust from his jacket.

Don Alejandro retrieved the letter from Victoria's hand and glanced it again, "It appears to be," he replied thoughtfully, "But as you might know, the difference between reality and appearance -"

"This certainly seems real enough." Risendo said, as rose to his feet. He was not at all pleased by the way their conversation was going, he had hoped to break the ties between the elder de la Vega and his son but it wasn't working.

"No, sir. I trust my life to my son," Don Alejandro replied sharply, "Perhaps you don't understand that, since you don't have children. Tell me about your father, did you love him?"

Risendo frowned, "I never knew my father. Until recently." he admitted. The man wasn't what he was expecting, not what he had been told.

"That's unfortunately. However, the bond between this father and his son, is not so easily broken, with a letter, which is obviously a fake. Whoever forged this, was very skilled, but not skilled enough to look into my son's heart." he replied angrily. He knew that it was the Emissary, himself, who had forged the letter, "I'm going to show it to him. This is going to give him a good laugh, as it did me. Adios, Emissary." he said before he turned and stormed out of the tavern, leaving behind a furious Emissary and a startled Victoria.

Never before had she seen Diego's father, so angry, so full of hatred for a man, as he was at that very moment. Not that she didn't blame him, after all Risendo had faked a letter from Don Alejandro's own son; a son, who would never dream of such treachery against his own father. She shook her head in disbelief, as she watched Risendo leave; just why was he trying to destroy the de la Vegas? What had her friends done, to deserve such hatred?

* * *

Zorro was thinking the same thing as he climbed over the cuartel roof; just what was Risendo after, he wondered. It was no longer the money or the hacienda or even the war tax, it had gone beyond all of that. It had become personal.

He reached the skylight and opened it before he nimbly leapt to the floor, right between de Soto and Risendo. He quickly dealt with a startled de Soto and then he drew his sword and held it at the Emissary's throat before the other man had time to react, "You are going to release my horse, Señor Emissary." he said calmly.

Risendo glared at the masked bandit, "You're wasting your time. The moment you enter the yard, my men have orders to shoot your horse."

Zorro pressed the tip of his sword against Risendo's tender skin, "If Toronado dies, you will join him," he said coldly before he withdrew his blade, "Now, move." he ordered, as he motioned to the door with his blade.

Risendo debated whether he could disarm the bandit without serious injury to himself but common sense prevailed. He had a squad of Royal Guardsmen outside, all highly trained and he knew that any one of them should be able to kill him. All he had to do, was to give them the opportunity to do so. He crossed over to the door and opened it, with Zorro behind him.

"The first man to shoot, will be responsible for the Emissary's death." Zorro called out, as the soldiers turned and aimed their muskets at him, "You, Corporal, untie the horse." he ordered.

The Corporal glanced at his commanding officer, who nodded, before he carefully made his way over to the agitated horse and untied him, while several of his comrades kept watch over the Emissary and Zorro.

de Soto finally regained consciousness with a groan; he was getting tired of being knocked out by Zorro. He rubbed his jaw, as he slowly rose to his feet and as he turned around, he saw the back of his archenemy, standing just outside the door to the yard. He grinned, as he realised just how vulnerable Zorro was, with his back towards him. He crept silently up behind Zorro and grabbed him around the neck.

Zorro, startled by the sudden attack from behind him, released Risendo and then elbowed de Soto in the stomach before he turned and punched the man once again. He silently cursed himself; he had forgotten about de Soto and it had given the Alcalde an advantage over him. He had been lucky not to be shot in the back. But there was no more time for self-reproach, as Risendo advanced on him, his sword drawn.

The fight was fast as it was chaotic. At the same time Zorro was duelling with Risendo, he managed to punch a guardsman, who was aiming his musket at Toronado, thereby saving his faithful steed from being shot. During a brief lull in his duel with Risendo, he used his whip against another guardsman before he continued with his sword fight with the Emissary. More guardsmen raced into the yard but again, the masked man, quickly dealt with them in the same way as their comrades had been, while Toronado reared up to ward off yet another soldier.

Risendo fumed when none of his men had shot, either the horse or the masked bandit. He looked around and then upwards, just in time to watch Zorro leap up onto the cuartel roof, "You're not getting away from me." he fumed to himself, as he climbed up after him.

The battle continued on the roof. Back and forth, their blades went, neither one giving an inch, until a musket shot, from below them, rang out.

Risendo grinned, when he heard Zorro grunt in pain before the bandit fell to his knees, "I've got you now, Zorro." he roared with glee, as he raised his sword arm.

But before he could strike the fatal blow, he felt his legs being kicked out from under him and found himself falling over the edge, and then into darkness.

Zorro grimaced with pain, as he clutched his arm and slowly stood up. He glanced over the roof's edge and saw Risendo, laying motionless on the ground, with one of the guardsman, leaning over him. He felt sickened that he had killed the man; he never wanted to kill but he had, it didn't matter to him, if it was in self defence; a man had died because of his actions. He heard the shouts of more soldiers coming towards them and he had to get away.

He carefully climbed down the roof, leapt onto Toronado's back and together, they raced out of cuartel gates.

* * *

Later that evening, Diego walked into the tavern, with his father and Felipe, to attend an impromptu party. He didn't want to go, for he thought that a party to celebrate the death of a man, was inappropriate and disrespectful, regardless of what Risendo had done. And not only that, he wanted to spend more time with Felipe, especially since the teenager had tearfully and joyfully agreed to being adopted by Victoria and himself.

He had managed to find the time to ask him, and to see the pure happiness on Felipe's face, created such an overwhelming feeling of love, that he almost disgraced himself by crying. And when they told his father, he too was overjoyed by the new addition to his family, so much so that he wanted to go and celebrate the news. As Don Alejandro put it, they all needed some happiness, something to celebrate, after all they had been through.

After exchanging greetings with de Soto and Mendoza, Diego soon grew tired of their talk about Zorro and swept Victoria into his arms and into the growing crowd of dancers.

She was startled by his sudden actions and couldn't get into step with him, "Ow!" she exclaimed, when he accidentally trod on her left foot.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he slowed down his movements, "I just had to get away from them."

"It's all right, Diego, I understand." she replied, as their dancing became smoother. She smiled warmly when she saw Felipe dancing with a young senorita in his arms, "So, how did Felipe take the news of the adoption?" she asked eagerly. The moment Don Alejandro saw her, he informed her of the happy news that his son was going to adopt Felipe, but with all the excitement, she hadn't been able to speak with Diego about it.

He beamed with pride, "I have never seen him so happy, Victoria, never." he replied, "I will admit that it did become, somewhat, emotional between the two of us, when he agreed to the adoption," he replied, "He has a family to call his own and he said he would be proud and honoured to have you, as his mother."

She felt tears burn her eyes, "Just as I am proud, to have him as a son," she replied, "I'm so pleased for all of us." she said, as she squeezed his hand.

"So am I." he replied, as the band started a new melody.

As Victoria relaxed into the familiar dance steps, she lowered her hand from his shoulder to his upper arm and felt some kind of padding under his jacket. Almost like a bandage, "Diego, what's this?" she asked, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"Its nothing." he replied casually, as he whisked her around in time with the music.

She frowned, as she gently traced the edge of the bandage with her fingers, "Madre de dios! That musket shot I heard earlier. Was that you? Were you shot?" she asked, as she stopped their dancing.

He gazed down at her, "It is nothing." he repeated, not willing to go into it.

"It's not nothing, Diego -"

"This isn't the time, Victoria," he whispered a warning, as he began twirling her around the floor once more, "People are watching." he added quietly.

She gazed around and saw that they were indeed being watched; some with warm smiles, while others with curiosity. She sighed, as she moved her hand back up to his shoulder, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He sighed as he pulled her closer against him, "I'm fine." he reassured her.

"Until next time." she murmured. "You may not be so lucky."

Diego silently agreed with her. He had been lucky that day, if the soldier had a better aim, he would have died instantly or if he hadn't been able to get a hand hold on the roof, he could have fallen to his death, as Risendo had done. Either way, it had been the closest he had come to meeting his own death; a death he wasn't ready for.

Perhaps it was time to stop riding as Zorro for every little thing, time to stop putting his life at risk. He had heard the anxiety in Victoria's voice, at her accidental discovery of his bandaged arm and it wasn't something he wanted to hear again. He owed it to her, not to get himself killed. He owed it to both of them, to put their relationship first. He just hoped that the future would be fair and not allow evil men to prevail.

* * *

When the news came through, the following day, that Emissary Risendo was, in fact, alive, Don Alejandro thought it was a terrible joke being played on them. But when he arrived at the tavern, he heard it straight from de Soto and Mendoza, as well as Victoria, who had seen the Emissary walking to his office. And with the Emissary's reappearance from the dead, came the continued death sentence for the Alcalde and Sergeant Mendoza, along with a truce for Zorro.

A truce that no one believed, not even Diego, himself. But regardless of his doubts and the unhealed wound to his arm, Diego knew it was essential to meet with Risendo. If a peaceful solution could be found, then he felt it was his duty to try to make that peace with the man. He hoped to persuade the other man, against continuing his destructive actions, without the need for further violence. But if it came to a fight between them, then he hoped that his injured right arm would hold up.

However, Zorro had underestimated Risendo, once again. Instead of riding along the ridge of Diablo Canyon, he made his way through the lower reaches of the canyon; he had planned to ride Toronado half way through the canyon and then up into higher slopes. But that decision had almost cost him his life, when Risendo sprang his trap and detonated the explosives he had planted earlier and he was buried under pile of rocks and dust. If it wasn't for Toronado, he would still be buried under the rocks, to suffer a slow and suffocating death.

He rode Toronado straight back to the cave; he knew, without a doubt, that Risendo would head to the hacienda, where his father would be no match against the younger man. Not even Felipe, with his growing skills with the sabre, would be able to fight him. Risendo had a vendetta against his family and it was up to him to stop it. He reached the cave and quickly changed out of Zorro's black clothes before he slipped through the hidden panel, in the library. When he heard the sounds of a fight coming from the rear garden, he rushed out to find his father bent over in pain, with Risendo raising his sword to deliver the fatal blow.

He quickly stepped in and stopped the blow that would have killed his father. He then sent his father inside to check on Felipe, before he focused his full attention on the Emissary. The time had come for the final battle between them; they both knew it. All masks were dropped, as they fought with savagery, with no mercy from either one of them. Even when Risendo discovered the secret of Zorro, they kept on fighting.

Even to Don Alejandro, who had returned to the courtyard with Felipe, were some secrets being revealed and Diego did not care, for he could not allow that knowledge to distract him. For distraction meant death. But in the end, Diego proved to be the better fighter and at last, he overcame his rival.

But just when they thought the worst was over, came the revelation that Emissary Gilberto Risendo was, in fact, the son of Don Alejandro and twin brother to Diego. That knowledge caused Diego to dismiss the threat of his twin brother, who seized upon the confusion and pulled a small pistol from his boot. His life would have ended there and then, if de Soto had not miraculous appeared at the side gate and shot Risendo in the back.

With that action, came the loss of hope, for understanding and even a possible reconciliation between son and brother.

* * *

Victoria was standing on the veranda of her tavern, when the solemn procession slowly entered the plaza. Rumours had quickly spread, of the terrible fight between her dearest friends and Emissary Risendo, of how de Soto had somehow shot and killed the Emissary to protect Diego. But what was even more unbelievable, was the knowledge that Risendo had been the son of Don Alejandro and therefore brother to Diego.

She didn't know the full story, no one did, but one thing she did know, was the pain that had been inflicted upon them over the last several days. Pain, not just from their physical wounds but from the pain in their hearts.

She waited until the de la Vegas were alone before she walked over to them, "I've heard what happened," she said compassionately, "I'm so sorry."

Don Alejandro nodded, "It's hard to gain a son and then lose him, all in the same hour." he replied.

Diego sighed, "Gilberto was suckled on vengeance. I wish I had known him as a brother and not as an enemy."

"Perhaps if he had a different life, you could have been proud of him instead, Diego." she said as she reached out and held his hand.

Diego nodded, as he squeezed her hand.

Don Alejandro gazed at his living son, as if he was seeing him for the first time, "Diego, there's something that's been gnawing inside of me. Do you know what Risendo meant, when he said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill..." he stopped and stared intently at his son, "What was he going to say?"

Diego knew exactly what his father was asking him, as they stood in the middle of the dusty plaza. He wanted to know why his son had suddenly found the skills to fight against and then disarmed Gilberto Risendo, when he had no previous talent with the blade. He felt his father's eyes burning into him, almost daring him to admit it, there and then. He knew then, that the time had come to tell his father the truth, all of it, but he also knew the plaza wasn't the place to do it.

Although they were in the open, there were several people milling about and he didn't want to take the risk of them being overheard, "Yes, father, I believe I know what he was going to say." he said, "But I think it would be best to discuss it at home."

Don Alejandro narrowed his eyes at his son's vague answer, "Diego." he said with a warning tone.

Diego heard the warning, "Father, I promise to answer all of your questions, at home," he replied quietly.

Don Alejandro gazed intently at his son, noticed the firmness to his voice, the set of his jaw and realised just who it was, standing in front of him. He, then glanced at both Felipe and Victoria, noticed that they didn't meet his eyes, before he looked around the plaza and saw a number of people watching them curiously. Diego was right, this wasn't the place for such a discussion.

He turned his gaze back to his tall son, "All questions?"

Diego nodded, "Yes, all questions will be answered."

Don Alejandro let out a long, slow breath, "Very well," he replied, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Lets go home, son." he added.

Diego turned to Felipe, "Can you please see if Doctor Hernandez is finished with the Padre," he said, "And get our wagon, too."

The young man nodded before he made his way over to the mission, where Risendo's body had been taken, in preparation for burial in the town's cemetery.

Diego turned his attention to Victoria, whose hand he was still holding, "Victoria, I -" he stopped, not knowing what to say.

She squeezed his hand, "It's all right, Diego. Go and take care of your father," she said compassionately, "I'll come over later."

He gave her a small, tired smile, "I would like that." he replied.


	8. Aftermath

**Part 8 - Aftermath**

Diego cradled his injured arm, as he and Felipe waited in the hallway outside his father's private rooms. Doctor Hernandez was currently examining the wounds Don Alejandro had received, at the hands of Emissary Risendo; a man who claimed to be the elder son and Diego's own twin brother. He still could not believe, let alone understand, what had happened that afternoon. Not only that afternoon, but also everything since Risendo arrived.

Gilberto Risendo. His brother!

How could they be one hundred percent sure that Risendo WAS the son and brother to them? Just because of a birthmark? A birthmark that the midwife would have seen at the time of his birth, and for all they knew, she could have had it tattooed onto Risendo's leg. But then again, it didn't explain his odd feeling of knowing Risendo from somewhere, even with the level of hostility the emissary was aiming at them, he still felt a strange connection to the man.

They turned when Doctor Hernandez entered the room, "How is he, doctor?" he asked worriedly.

The doctor gave them a small reassuring smile, "He will be fine, Diego," he replied, "As you know, the wounds to his legs are not life threatening. Although the gash across his left thigh is short, it isn't deep and it will heal reasonably quickly."

Diego nodded, "Of course. And his right leg?"

"Again, it isn't a deep wound and thankfully, it had missed the vital arteries." he replied.

Diego sighed, "It wasn't Risendo's intention to kill, at least not at first."

"It would appear so." Doctor Hernandez agreed with sadness. No matter how long he had been a doctor, he would never get used to man's evil actions towards other men. "Diego, I need to check on your own wound."

Diego was about to say no but changed his mind, "Of course, doctor." he replied. His arm was throbbing painfully and since the wound had been reopened for the second time, in as many days, he needed the doctor's professional services. He couldn't do it himself.

"Good," he replied, "And then maybe you can get your father to take his medicine."

Diego frowned, "What do you mean?"

Doctor Hernandez sighed, "He hasn't taken the mixture that I made up for him. He said that he wants to speak with you first," he replied, "Do you know what that is about?"

Diego let out a slow breath, "Yes, I do," he replied, "I will speak with him and then I will make sure he takes the painkiller." he added with a quick glance with Felipe. He was not looking forward to his talk with his father.

The doctor nodded, "Good. Now let's go and take a look at your arm."

Fifteen minutes later, with his arm rebandaged and after receiving a scolding from the doctor, Diego stood anxiously outside his father's bedroom. The moment had come to remove the barriers, which had been erected between them over the last three, almost four years. His nervousness was made worse by the fact that his father knew his secret, or at least he had very strong suspicions about it. He could, of course, think of some excuse to explain his sudden skills with the blade but it was time to tell the truth. He was tired of lying to his father, tired of living a double life. Now that Victoria knew, there was no reason for his father not to know.

However, as he stood outside the door, he felt like a little boy who had been summoned to his father's room, for some childish misdeed. He shook his head; at least he was too big now, to get a spanking, he mused to himself.

He took a deep breath, to gather his courage, and entered his father's room.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, Victoria became increasingly anxious about Diego and his father, so much so that she decided to close the tavern early. It took all her patience and a lot of persuasion, to get her patrons to leave, for they were all too busy discussing the astonishing events of the day.

But eventually, they were gone and she was able to close and lock the door, before she climbed the stairs to her room. She grabbed her small bag from on top of her cupboard; she didn't know if she would stay overnight or not but just in case, she packed her nightshirt and some fresh clothes for the next day. Then she made her way back down the stairs and out of the rear door of the tavern, where she strode over to the small barn and saddled her mare.

It didn't take her long to reach the de la Vega hacienda, and it was Consuela who opened the front door, "Consuela," Victoria said, as she stepped inside, "How is Don Alejandro and Diego?"

Consuela sighed, "They are both fine, Senorita," she replied, "But it was terrible, just terrible."

Victoria reached out and placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm, "At least it's over, now" she replied.

Consuela nodded, "Si, its over," she replied, before she realised that the younger woman was carrying a small bag, "What's this?"

Victoria felt a small flush rise over her cheeks, "I...I wasn't sure if...I would...stay the night, in case I'm needed," she replied anxiously, "I know it's rather bold of me, to presume that I can stay without an invitation but -"

"It's all right, Senorita," Consuela smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure the Patron won't mind, you're part of the family, after all. Let me take that," she said, as she took the bag from Victoria, "I'll have one of the guest rooms made ready, in case you need it. Meanwhile, Diego is out in the rear garden." she added.

"Gracias."

"Oh, and Senorita," Consuela said, as the younger woman turned to leave, "It might take me some time to get the guest room ready," she confirmed with a knowing smile, "But it won't take all afternoon, if you know what I mean."

Victoria smiled, "Yes, I do and I thank you." she replied before she turned and walked through the library, towards the side entrance, where the garden was located.

When she reached the doorway to the garden, she saw Diego sitting on the bench, with his eyes closed, under the rose arbour. She was hesitant to disturb him but he must have heard her approach, as he opened his eyes, "Victoria." he greeted her, with a small smile.

He started to rise to his feet, but she shook her head, "Don't get up." she said as she crossed over and sat beside him.

"I'm glad you here." he said, as he held her hand, their fingers entwining.

She smiled softly, "I wouldn't be a good fiancée, if I didn't come," she answered with the same words, he had once spoken to her.

He squeezed her hand, as he, too, remembered the time he had used the words to comfort her, after the attack in the tavern.

"How's your father?" she asked compassionately.

He sighed, "Father is fine, the doctor has tended to his legs wounds," he replied, "He's currently sleeping, after taking one of doctor's potions. Felipe is with him." he added.

"And how are you?" she asked, as she saw the thickness of a bandage, under the sleeve of his blue jacket.

"My arm will heal, it will just take time." he confirmed.

Victoria heard reluctance in his voice and she had an idea of what it might be causing it, "You've told your father about Zorro." she said quietly.

Diego nodded, as he let out a long sigh, "I'm twenty-eight years old and yet I felt like an eight year boy, who has been scolded by his father."

She squeezed his hand, "It couldn't be all that bad, Diego," she replied, "He's proud of you, you know."

He sighed again, "Yes, I know he is and he said so, but at the same time, he wasn't...happy that I kept it from him." he replied, as he recalled his talk with his father. It had started well enough, with his father apologising for the terrible comments he had made over the years, especially the time he called him a coward. But after he confirmed he was Zorro, his father had become angry, upset and even a little insulted, that his son believed he would not be able to keep the secret or refrain from helping him. His father had reminded him, that he had once been a soldier, and therefore he knew, all to well, the need for secrecy, and that he would never do anything that would betray him.

Victoria knew that the famous de la Vega temper, could be roused at any time, but she also knew it covered a much deeper emotion, "He loves you, Diego, and that's why he was angry with you. He was worried for you." she said kindly.

He nodded, "He said as much himself," he replied, "We did have a long talk and we've come to a better understanding about each other."

She was pleased that there were no more secrets between father and son, "I'm glad. I know it hasn't been easy for you, not telling your father about Zorro."

"No, it wasn't," he admitted before he planted a soft kiss to her forehead and changed the subject, "We talked about you, about us and our wedding. Father wanted us to marry in six months -"

"What!" she exclaimed, "Oh Diego, I thought we could marry in a month?"

"I know but father doesn't believe a month is suitable," he paused to gather his thoughts, "He feels that it isn't enough time to gather the family together, both yours and mine. Your brothers are in Mexico City, aren't they? I imagine you would want them at our wedding."

She nodded, "Yes, I want them here, if they are able to come," she replied with a sinking heart, "And four weeks isn't long enough, to send them a letter and for them to get here." she paused as gazed at Diego, "There's something else, isn't there. There's another reason why your father isn't happy for us to marry in a month."

He cleared his throat, "Well, he believes that some people might gossip about the reason for us marrying in haste."

Victoria felt a flush rise over her cheeks as she realised what he meant, "You mean, people may start counting the months, to see if we HAD to marry." she replied, somewhat angrily.

Diego nodded, "Si."

She shook her head, "I can imagine some people would think exactly that," she replied, "But I don't think we can wait another six months." she added truthfully.

He smiled softly, as he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I know and that is what I told father. In the end, we compromised to a wedding in three months. If you are agreeable."

She sighed, "Three months. I guess that will be fine, as long as you are happy with that."

He nodded as he pulled her close against him, "Si, I'm happy with it," he replied, "We'll make our engagement official, in the next couple of days, and then you can wear my ring openly and not just at night, while you're sleeping." he added, as he planted another soft kiss to her hair.

She beamed with happiness, as she nestled against him; she would finally be able to wear her ring, for all to see, "You don't know how much I want to wear it."

"Probably just as long as I wanted you to." he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Probably." she agreed.

For a time, they sat in companionable silence, just content to be in each other's company but eventually Victoria broached the subject that they needed to discuss.

"Diego, about Emissary Risendo..." she paused when she felt him stiffen but she pressed on, "Was he really your brother?"

He sighed, as he removed his arm from around her waist before he leant forward, with his arms resting on his knees, his hands clasped together, "Yes, we believe that Gilberto Risendo was...my brother. He was my twin and born first. My parents hired Señora Risendo as their midwife and she took Gilberto ..."

As Victoria listened to the horrible tale, her heart cried for her friends. She had never heard of such dreadful happenings, of a baby stolen from birth and raised with such hatred and cruelty aimed at the de la Vegas, by an insane woman, who had no love or happiness in her heart. She was beginning to understand the confusion, pain and anguish that showed on their faces, when they arrived in the plaza, especially Don Alejandro's. He had lost a son he never knew he had, a son who had been raised to hate him. A son, he would have loved, no matter what.

She placed her arm around Diego's shoulders, trying to give him comfort and startled to find him trembling. It was only when he started talking about what had occurred, earlier that day, at the Devil's Canyon, did she realise just how close he had come to death, in the trap that Risendo had set, and again, when he was almost killed during the final fight at the hacienda. She felt hot tears burn her eyes, at the thought of almost losing the man she loved, but also because Risendo knew he was murdering his own brother. He was truly evil, she thought to herself, as she gathered Diego into her arms, while being careful of his wound, and whispered soothing words, as she gently rocked them.

Diego sank into her embrace, taking the comfort she was giving him. It was a relief to speak of what occurred and once he started, he found that he could not stop. It all came out, his confusion over why he felt such anger, such hatred towards Risendo. Of his worry for his father and to a lesser extent, Felipe, over what could have happened to them. To his fear of being buried alive under the rocks at Devil's Canyon, and then to have de Soto save his life, at the cost of his brother's.

Consuela made her way to the rear garden, to check on Don Diego and Senorita Escalante. She had given them time alone, perhaps more time than was acceptable, but she felt it was necessary for them, considering the events of the day. She did have a soft spot for Don Diego, more so after the death of his mother, at the tender age of eleven. The young boy had put on a brave face around his father, but had sobbed in her arms, just a week after Doña Felicidad's death and ever since then, she had become something of a motherly figure to him.

As she stopped at the doorway, she saw them embracing and she almost interrupted them, but she soon realised that the Senorita was holding Don Diego in her arms, not in any inappropriate way but out of compassion and comfort. She knew they both needed that comfort, to be there for each other, and she also knew that an interfering chaperone would only destroy that moment; a moment that would strengthen their relationship and she did not want to be the one to break it. She smiled softly before she quietly turned around and left them alone.

* * *

The following afternoon the de la Vegas, along with Victoria, rode into the pueblo for the funeral of Gilberto Risendo. She had, indeed, stayed overnight at the hacienda, although Consuela had placed her in a guest room that was well away from Diego's own room. Not that she believed the senorita or Don Diego would behave inappropriately but Consuela wasn't going to risk another scandal, especially coming so soon after the discovery of Risendo's blood relation to the de la Vegas.

The citizens filled the Mission Chapel, including de Soto and Mendoza, who sat on the front, left hand row, while the de la Vegas and Victoria sat on the right side. Many of the people came, not to pay their respects to Risendo, who had divided their small town, but for Don Alejandro and his son, while others came to out of curiosity. Even Señor Peralta, the most vocal opponent against the de la Vegas, over their level of taxes, was present in the chapel.

After the Mass, Sergeant Mendoza and five of the lancers carried the coffin, containing the body of Gilberto Risendo, towards the pueblo's cemetery. Behind them came Don Alejandro, who walked with a noticeable limp; he had stubbornly refused his son's suggestion, of driving the carriage to the cemetery, due to his leg wounds. Walking beside him was Diego, while Felipe and Victoria came after the two de la Vega men, and de Soto lead the rest of the citizens, in a small solemn procession.

Once the final prayers were completed and the coffin lowered into the grave, de Soto stepped forward, "Don Alejandro, on behalf of the citizens of Los Angeles, please accept our condolences for your loss."

Don Alejandro nodded, "Gracias Alcalde," he replied before he faced the gathered crowds, "My family and I, wish to thank everyone for coming today. We appreciate your support, in our time of grief. There will be refreshments, at the tavern for those who wish to stay."

There was a murmuring of condolences from the people, before they turned and slowly made their way back to the plaza, where they entered the tavern, to share the food and drinks, which Pilar and Alicia had prepared that morning.

Don Alejandro sighed, as he gazed at his living family, "Today is a new day, Diego. A new start, for everyone." he said.

"You're right, father," he replied as he reached out and held Victoria's hand, "It is a new start, a new beginning."

The older man smiled at the sight of his son, holding the hand of the woman he loved, "A day for new family." he said, as he draped his arm around Felipe's shoulders, "Soon, I will have a grandson and a daughter-in-law." he added, "And then, the de la Vegas will never be divided."


	9. A New Family, A New Start

**Part 9 - A New Family, A New Start**

The de la Vega hacienda was alive, with what could only be called, as controlled chaos. The highly anticipated wedding between Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Victoria Escalante was to take place in two days, with only a few minor hiccups along the way. Rafael de la Vega had arrived the day before, with his wife, Margarita, as well as his mother, Rosa and her sister, Señora Ernesta Flores, the de la Vega's former chaperone. While Francisco and Ramon Escalante arrived three days prior, after making their way from Mexico City, carrying well wishes from their Escalante cousins, who were unable to attend the wedding.

There had been much change in the last three months, both of a personal nature, as well as the changes that affected the general populace of the pueblo. For the de la Vegas, it meant only good news. The announcement of the engagement between Diego and Victoria delighted the citizens, considering that their romance had been the talk of the pueblo for months and had been widely expected. In addition to the engagement, the adoption of Felipe was almost complete; the paperwork only needed proof of their marriage, before it would become official.

For de Soto, it meant a summons by the Governor, to attend him at Monterey, to explain his actions over the death of Emissary Gilberto Risendo. He had been expecting it, for he had killed the King's Emissary, regardless of the situation, and now, he had to face the consequences of that action. He left Sergeant Mendoza in charge of the cuartel before he made his way north, to meet his fate. However, his life had been spared, at least for the time being, by the written petition for mercy, by none other than Don Alejandro de la Vega and his son, Diego. Instead, he received orders to return to Madrid, where the King would resolve the matter, himself.

And now, on the eve of the wedding, came the news, which would irrevocably change the political landscape, of not only Los Angeles, but also all of California, forever. Mexico had declared their independence from Spain and claimed California, as part of their own territory. Rumours had been circulating for over a year, of a break from Spain and yet no one truly believed it would occur.

"If we are part of Mexico, how is it going to affect us?" Victoria asked, as the family gathered in the library, "I mean, for us personally." she added.

"Well, it would mean a complete change in our leadership, across all towns in California," Don Alejandro replied, "For us it would mean a new alcalde and I imagine, a new garrison, staffed with Mexican troops."

"But what would happen to the lancers?" Señora Flores asked, somewhat anxiously. Her only daughter was married to a lancer, who was stationed in San Francisco and she was worried as to how it would affect them.

Francisco shrugged, "I don't really know, Señora," he replied, "They will stay in control of their garrisons, until they are relieved of duty by Mexican troops. They maybe able to stay in the military, if they swear an oath of allegiance to Mexico. As an officer, I would definitely have to swear an allegiance."

"And would you?" Diego asked curiously.

"I don't know," replied Francisco, "It's something I have to think about."

"Well, at least the people of Los Angeles, should get a decent Alcalde, after the last several bad ones." Rafael commented.

Aunt Rosa nodded her head, in agreement with her son, "If anyone deserves a decent and honourable leader, it is the people of this pueblo."

"We can only hope so." Victoria said, as she exchanged a worried look with Diego. Although Zorro still rode out to help the people, especially with capturing bandits, she knew that Diego wanted the people to be more active, and stop relying so heavily on their masked hero.

Ramon shook his head, "Not necessarily," he said, "A change in government, doesn't mean they are any less corrupt or evil, than the old one."

Don Alejandro nodded, "Ramon is right," he said as he glanced at his son, "We could well end up with another de Soto or Ramone, as our Alcalde."

Diego sighed, "I hope not." he said. He was reducing the time he spent riding as Zorro, so he could spend more time working with his father around the ranch, as well as spending time with Victoria. He certainly did not like the idea of having yet another bad leader. He did not want to start all over again, with a new Alcalde, not now when he had other responsibilities.

Felipe gestured with his hands, to which Diego interpreted, "Yes, Felipe, only time will tell, if we have a good or indifferent leader."

"What of Zorro? I hear that he is still being seen, helping your lancers." Margarita asked curiously. She had long accepted her infatuation with the masked hero, was nothing more than a childish dream, even though her actions at the time, still caused her embarrassment.

"Zorro isn't seen as much as he once was," Don Alejandro replied, "Since de Soto left, and with Sergeant Mendoza in charge, there has been no real need for Zorro, other than helping the lancers catch bandits on occasion."

Just then Manuel entered the library, "Excuse me, Patron, but dinner is ready." he said.

Don Alejandro smiled, "Gracias, Manuel," he said, as he rose to his feet, "Shall we, ladies and gentlemen." he added before he lead the way to the dining room.

* * *

Later that evening, Victoria and Diego found some time alone together. They slowly strolled around the de la Vega garden, her arm linked through Diego's, the news of the Mexican independence weighed on her mind, "What will you do, if we have another bad alcalde?" she asked.

Diego sighed, as they stopped just outside the garden wall, "I don't know," he replied, "But I do know that Zorro won't be riding."

She frowned, as she turned to face him, the moonlight casting shadows over his face, "Are you really giving up being Zorro?" They had spoken of it, over the last three months, for Zorro to slowly retire, but now, with the uncertainly of a new Alcalde, coming from an independent state of Mexico, brought it all back again. At least with Spanish officials, they knew what to expect, but now it had all changed.

He gazed down into her concerned eyes, "I must, mi amor," he replied, as he reached out and gently caressed her face, "I cannot go on, as I have been, risking my life for every little thing. I will have a wife, and God willing, children and I just cannot risk it."

"But what if he turns out to be evil, like de Soto or Ramone? Would you be able to stand back and do nothing, if -"

He placed his fingers against her lips, "There are other ways of fighting than taking up a sword. We have the paper. We can get the other caballeros together and protest as a group, letting the Alcalde know that we won't stand for any ill treatment or abuse. It is the people, themselves, who must take a stand now, and that is how I will help them. And besides, it may not even happen. We may get a good and honourable man, to lead us." he added. He hoped that they would get a good man, for though his words sounded noble to his ears; there was still a flicker of doubt in his mind, as to whether he could refrain from picking up his sword once more, to defend the people against injustice and tyranny. He would just have to cross that bridge, when or if, he came to it, he thought to himself.

Victoria let a sigh, "I hope so, Diego, I really do," she replied, "Not just for us but for everyone."

"I hope so too," he replied, as he gently pulled her into his arms, "But I don't want to speak about this any more." he said, with a warm smile tugging on his lips.

She smiled knowingly, as she slowly moved her hands up his chest, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, what do you suggest we talk about?" she replied.

"Perhaps the matter of our wedding, in two days time." he whispered, as he pulled her against him.

"Our wedding," she murmured, as she pulled herself up on her toes, "I can't wait." she added, as their lips were inches apart.

"Neither can I." he replied before he claimed her lips, in a tender but passionate kiss.

They became so lost in each other, that they did not hear footsteps approaching, until a stern voice interrupted them, "I think it's time you both came inside, don't you son," he said, "You'll have plenty of time for that, after you're married." he added, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry, father." said Diego, with a grin, as he reluctantly stepped back from Victoria. He wasn't feeling particularly sorry, for being caught kissing the woman he loved, "We'll come now." he added, as he took Victoria's hand, who was trying hard not to giggle, and together all three walked back inside the hacienda.

* * *

The morning of the wedding was cool and overcast, but the dull weather could not dampen the spirits of Diego and Victoria, and their families. For the Diego and Victoria, it meant an end to a four year long courtship and the beginning of a new life together. For Don Alejandro, it meant a continuation of family, of his pride and joy at seeing his son become a husband and a father. And for Felipe, the wedding marked a new episode in his life; he had a new family. A father and mother, as well as a grandfather and the possibility of future brothers or sisters.

The wedding service was over before they knew it and they walked out of the mission chapel, as husband and wife, to the cheers and well wishes of the citizens.

The celebration, held at the tavern, was widely attended and therefore very boisterous, as everyone enjoyed the party. Don Alejandro spared no expense, as he wanted the finest foods, the finest wines in the district and the finest musicians, for his son's wedding. And that was what the citizens received. They would talk about the wedding for years to come, not only for the good food and wine but also for the look of pride and happiness, on Don Alejandro de la Vega's face. No one had ever seen him so joyful, than at his son's wedding.

Diego was enjoying himself, as he mingled in the large crowd, accepting well wishes and the occasional teasing remarks about being married but as time when on, he became frustrated by how long the party was going. All he wanted, was to be alone with his bride and show her just how much he loved her. He caught sight of Victoria, talking with his Aunt Rosa and his heart pounded, _madre de dios, __she is so beautiful_, he reflected, as he began to feel the first hot stirrings in his loins. He knew it was time for them to leave, before he embarrassed himself.

Making his excuses to Don Roberto, he strode purposely over to them, "Forgive me, Aunt Rosa, but I'm here to steal my bride away," he said with a warm, but determined smile on his face, "We need to leave, if we are to arrive at Santa Paula before nightfall."

Aunt Rosa smiled knowingly, "Of course, Diego." she replied, with amusement in her voice, as she watched the couple walk away. She knew all too well, the frustrations that come on the day of wedding. Of wanting to be alone with the person you loved, while at the same time, not wanting to offend the guests by leaving too soon.

It took time for bride and groom, to say their farewells to their family and friends, but eventually they found themselves alone, in their carriage, driving towards Santa Paula, where they would stay for the next five days.

Victoria sighed contentedly, as she snuggled against her husband's side, "I thought we would never leave."

Diego chuckled, "I know the feeling." he replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, while he held the reins in his other hand. "I thought I would have to do battle with everyone, just to get to your side."

She giggled, "I'm glad you didn't, otherwise you may not have been able to keep your promise to me."

He cocked his head, "What promise is that?" he asked curiously.

She raised her head and gazed at him, "Don't tell me you forgotten?" she replied, half in jest, half in disappointment. It had been several years, since he said it and a lot had happened in those years but she had not forgotten.

"Why don't you enlighten me." he replied cautiously. For the life of him, he could not remember what promise he had made to her but whatever it was, it was obviously important to her.

She pulled away, so she could gaze at him, "Now, what was the exact words...ah yes, 'someday when our people are free, I promise you I will give you ample opportunity to show me that appreciation.'" she replied, with a gleam in her brown eyes.

It took Diego a second or two before he remembered those words and he grinned wickedly, "I did promise that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did and I expect you to keep that promise." she teased.

"Oh, I intend to give you plenty of opportunity to show your appreciation." he replied, as he claimed her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss, that left them both reeling from their desires, their love for each other.

He pulled back with great reluctance, "But not here, mi amor." he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded, "I know." she replied, equally breathless. She had no intention of making love to Diego, in an open carriage, in the middle of a road, "But it won't be long before we reach Santa Paula, and then nothing will stand in our way." she added before she rested her head against his shoulder.

He flicked the reins to urge their horse on, "No, nothing will stand in our way, ever again." he confirmed, as they continued their journey to Santa Paula. A journey that began four years ago, when he arrived home from Spain, a journey they were destined to undertake and complete together.

* * *

The End or is it?

I planned to end the story here, but about a week ago, I had a small idea pop into my head, just a tiny idea, to see what life might be like under Mexican rule and have them wondering what kind of leader they may get. A good Alcalde or a bad one. Will Zorro ride again or not, etc, etc ... I can see potential for a story but I haven't written anything or given any serious thought to it, but at the same time, I have left the way open, for any sequel that may happen. :)

I wish to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my story, I'm glad you have enjoyed it :)


End file.
